The Wars Begin
by hyuknie
Summary: -Ganti Summary- "cinta tak mungkin berhenti, secepat saat aku jatuh hati. Jatuhkan hatiku kepadamu, sehingga hidupku pun berarti. Cinta tak mudah berganti, tak mudah berganti jadi benci. Walau kini aku harus pergi tuk sembuhkan hati – imSMl". Sungmin. KyuMin. HyukMin. DongMin. Sungmin Problem.
1. Prolog

**Title : The Wars Begin**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance, Friendship.  
**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin**

** - Cho Kyuhyun **

** - Lee Hyuk Jae**

** - Shin Dong Hee**

**Other Cast : - Park Jung Soo**

** - Kim Heechul**

** - Kim Jong Woon**

** - Kim Young Woon**

** - Lee Dong Hae**

** - Choi Siwon**

** - Kim Ryeowook**

**Backsound : **

**Super Junior KRY + Sungmin – Sad Fate (Original Singer : Nami)**

**MBlaQ – It's War **

**SPICA – Painkiller **

**Summary :**

Sungmin, aku yang bertanggung jawab. Aku akan melewati ini semua. Aku akan menahannya. || Kyuhyun, aku tidak terbuat dari batu. || Eunhyuk, Aku menerima semuanya. Aku bertanggung jawab || Shindong, Jangan egois. Jangan menganggap kalian mampu. Bukan hanya 13 orang yang memerlukan tanggung jawab kalian, tapi jutaan.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

"Tuan, saya mohon"

"Tidak Sungmin-ah, Kau hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya. Termasuk Super Junior. Kau sadar akan hal itu"

"Lee Sooman Seonsangnim, saya tidak meminta terlalu jauh. Tuan hanya perlu menggantikan semua jadwal, dengan Super Junior K.R.Y. Apakah itu sulit?" Sungmin masih memohon pada sang penguasa SM.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Membatalkan jadwal tour Super Junior M dan menggantikan nya dengan promo Super Junior K.R.Y? Kau tahu apa yang harus ku tanggung?" Pria paruh baya itu juga masih bersikeras menolak permintaan Sungmin.

"Apakah yang tuan maksud adalah materil, uang ganti rugi apakah tuan ingin saya membawa Appa kesini? Atau tuan ingin jika saya juga memanggil Choi ahjussi?"

"Kau tidak sekalian meminta Pak Cho datang kesini? Dengan demikian kalian bisa membeli SM Entertainment" Lee Sooman semakin geram mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang terkesan masih tidak luluh atas permintaannya.

"Aku hanya memohon itu, Seonsangnim~~~"

.

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Kau tidak harus mempercayainya, Shin Dong Hee"

"KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN SUPER JUNIOR!" Shindong untuk pertama kalinya berteriak kepada sahabatnya, Sungmin.

"Jika kau berpikiran seperti itu, aku terima"

"Sungmin-ah~~~ Tidak seperti ini caranya" Shindong duduk mendekati Sungmin. Memohon agar Sungmin mau mengubah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin ke kamar, aku lelah Dong-ah~~~" Sungmin pergi. Meninggalkan Shindong yang menunduk sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki ini semua.

.

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cukup, melihat apa yang ku lakukan, Tuan Lee. Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini" ucap Sungmin

"Aku bersama mu, Hyung. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Jawab Eunhyuk yang menunduk menangis didalam kamar Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda…Lee Hyuk Jae" Sungmin masih menahan geram suaranya saat berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin tahu, jika sesuatu hal menyangkut dirinya pribadi, Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah bercanda.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hyung. Mereka juga menginginkan ku kan"

"Tutup mulutmu, dan keluarlah. Lupakan apa yang ingin kau kerjakan. Kembalilah" Sungmin tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya. Namun bagaimanapun, amarah itu tidak akan pernah keluar. Sungmin menginginkan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar itu, satu-satunya cara agar Sungmin tidak melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul Eunhyuk.

"Aku keluar, tapi aku juga akan ikut. Terserah apa katamu, Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUGH!

"KAU BRENGSEK, LEE HYUK JAE! Ini kah kerjaan mu setelah menjadi leader Super Junior?"

"Leeteuk Hyung, jangan seperti ini~~~" Donghae menahan tubuh Leeteuk saat kepalan tangannya mendarat di wajah Eunhyuk.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA BENAR SUPER JUNIOR HANCUR! KAU DENGAN ITU, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Hyung, aku sudah berusaha keras. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan, untuk itu aku juga akan pergi. Ini sebagai pertanggungjawaban ku"

"KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA? KEMBALI…AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Leeteuk terus meronta dalam rangkulan Donghae.

.

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, apa kita akan terus disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyu~~~ Aku juga merindukan Korea" jawab sang Leader main vocal tersebut

"Aku mendengar kita hanya akan pulang pada hari sabtu, dan kemudian kembali pada hari minggu. Dan kau juga Kyu, kau akan kembali jika recording Radio Star, dan akan segera kembali kesini setelah usai. Ah~~~~~ Jepang akan menjadi tempat yang membosankan jika terus begini" Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada di kamar Hotel tersebut.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak paham dengan jadwal yang akan dijalaninya.

"Sudahlah…. Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, hentikan bermain laptopnya, aku pinjam. Aku ingin streaming SUKIRA, Aku ingin mendengar Sungmin Hyung siaran. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menemaninya siaran ya?" pinta Ryeowook.

"K-Kau…juga tidak akan pulang untuk siaran SUKIRA, Wookie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja…Sudah, sini berikan…."

.

.

~ooOoOoo~

_Jeng Jeng Jeng, berita terkini. _

_Korea Utara siapkan peluncuran Roket baru. Korea utara dilaporkan tengah memuktahirkan salah satu dari dua tempat peluncuran mereka. Dewan keamanan PBB dan sejumlah Negara mengkhawatirkan Korut sedang menciptakan sebuah senjata nuklir kecil yang dipasang di roket jarak jauh._

_Demikian sekilas Info, kita ikutin acara berikutnya._

_Na…Na…Na…._

_SU_

_KI_

_RA_

_Kiss Radio…muach._

_Selamat malam, Korea…._

_Bersama saya, Shinee's Onew dan Saya Dana, selamat menikmati malam dan mendengarkan kami._

_._

_._

_._

*****The Wars Begin*****


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : The Wars Begin**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : **

**- Lee Sungmin**

** - Cho Kyuhyun **

** - Lee Hyuk Jae**

** - Shin Dong Hee**

**Other Cast : **

**- Park Jung Soo**

** - Kim Heechul**

** - Kim Jong Woon**

** - Kim Young Woon**

** - Lee Dong Hae**

** - Choi Siwon**

** - Kim Ryeowook**

**Backsound : **

**Super Junior KRY + Sungmin – Sad Fate (Original Singer : Nami)**

**MBlaQ – It's War **

**SPICA – Painkiller **

**Summary :**

"_Aku bukannya tidak mempunyai cerita untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain – imSMl || Sungmin || KyuMin || HyukMin || DongMin"_

_._

_._

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

"_Hyungnim, karena anda telah mempublikasinya, dapatkah anda mengetahui seseorang yang memiliki kesamaan penyimpangan seksual seperti anda? Ketika anda melihatnya pertama sekali, bisa kah anda memastikan jika ia juga Gay"_

_._

Sungmin terus memperhatikan televisi yang menampilkan adegan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pembawa acara dan bintang tamunya itu.

.

"_Tentu aku mengetahuinya" _Jawab Hong Seok Cheon saat menjadi bintang tamu Radio Star.

.

"_Anda mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali melihatnya?" _Pertanyaan antusia dikumandangkan sang host.

.

"_Dengan sekilas melihatnya saja, aku yakin 80%. Dan jika terus melihatnya dan memperhatikannya, aku bisa menambahkan 20% lagi"_

_._

"_Jadi intinya, anda bisa memastikan seseorang itu Gay hingga 100%?"_

_._

"_Itu karena, kami seperti memiliki antena yang memancarkan radar" _

.

.

Mendengar tanya demi tanya dari pembawa acara itu, membuat Sungmin semakin merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak mampu ia katakan apa arti rasa itu.

.

.

"_Jadi, jika begitu. Adakah seseorang yang seperti itu disini?" _

_._

"_Kyuhyun…"_

_._

Sungmin tersenyum hangat sesaat saat nama seseorang yang ia cintai, tersebut didalam televisi itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia pun tersenyum pahit saat jawaban yang sudah pasti akan ia tahu, keluar dari mulut sang pria.

.

.

"_Mwo? Aku? Tidak mungkin Hyungnim~~~ Tolong, jangan katakan aku Gay lagi"_

_._

_._

*****The Wars Begin*****

_._

_._

"Hyung…kau terus memutar acara itu. Apa kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang datang secara tiba-tiba, menghampiri Sungmin yang melamun menikmati tontonannya.

.

"K—Kau, datang Eunhyuk-ah…mengapa kau tidak memencet bell dulu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup dan memberhentikan acara menontonnya.

.

"Apakah aku sudah harus meminta izin dulu untuk masuk ke dorm ini? Jadi berikan aku alasan mengapa kau terus saja memutar acara itu?"

.

"Kau sensitive sekali Eunhyuk-ah~~~~ Aku menyukai Radio Star, itu sebabnya aku memutar acara itu berkali-kali" jawab Sungmin

.

"Tapi, kau hanya memutar satu episode Hyung. Hanya saat Hong Seok Cheon Hyung yang menjadi bintang tamunya? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Seok Cheon hyung, Hyung_

.

.

.

Atau kau tidak menyukai jawaban dari…. pembawa acara nya itu?"

.

"A—Aapa maksud mu Eunhyuk-ah…?"

.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, karena kau tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa maksudku, dan kau juga tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa kan, hyung?"

.

"Eunhyuk-ah~~~"

"Ya, benar…bicaralah pada Shindong Hyung saja. Setidaknya, aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Apa maksud mu, Lee Hyuk Jae… Hyung, benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

"Ah….Jika seperti ini, kau akan menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan Hyung. Apakah itu artinya ada batas diantara kita?"

"Eunhyuk-ah~~~~"

"Apa lagi yang tidak ku ketahui Hyung…? Kau selalu memasang poker face, kau selalu berakting baik di drama maupun keseharianmu, kau mencintai sang magnae…kau_"

"Cukup, Eunhyuk-ah…"

"Hiks…Hyung, kau….mengapa…."

"Eunhyuk-ah, cukup…"

Sang leader dance itu tidak dapat meneruskan perdebatannya dengan hyung kesayangannya itu, Sungmin. Seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa amarah sepertinya, hanya bisa menangis sedih saat mengetahui penyimpangan seksual yang terjadi pada teman satu grupnya itu, yang juga telah ia anggap menjadi Hyung nya sendiri.

Eunhyuk bukan menyesali penyimpangan yang terjadi pada Sungmin, hanya saja ia menyesali sesuatu hal yang ada didalam diri Sungmin. Selalu memendam rasa yang ia punya.

.

.

"_Aku bukannya tidak mempunyai cerita untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain – imSMl"_

.

.

Eunhyuk tahu, perhatian yang selama ini diberikan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun, bukanlah perhatian untuk seorang teman yang ia sayangi. Tetapi kepada seorang yang ia cintai. Berbeda dengan perlakuan Sungmin kepada dirinya, perhatian Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk adalah murni perhatian seorang yang lebih tua, menyayangi seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Hyung dan dongsaeng.

.

.

"Hiks…Hyung, selalu begitu. Tidak bisakah kau menceritakan kepadaku luka yang selama ini kau simpan? Hyung selalu menceritakannya kepada Shindong Hyung, dan aku juga sangat tahu. Cerita yang kau bagi kepada Shindong Hyung bukanlah cerita yang benar kau rasakan dalam hatimu. Hiks…Hiks…Hyung….Jebal,jangan merasa kau sanggup menahan itu semua. Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai adikmu? Hiks..Hiks…jawab aku Sungmin Hyung!"

Sungmin masih berdiam dengan tenang. Beruntung dorm lantai 11 itu hanya berisikan dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Sungmin tidak akan mengangkat kepalanya, ia takut, jika ia melihat Eunhyuk yang berurai airmata, ia akan lemah dan semua pertahanannya untuk menyimpan sakit cinta itu sendiri akan hancur. Biarkan hanya dia yang merasakan sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak harus ia cintai. Seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan membalas perasaannya. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah jijik menyebut dirinya seorang, Gay.

.

.

"Ada apa ini? Ya! Eunhyuk-ah, kau menangis? Uljima…ceritakan padaku?"

.

Pria bertubuh tambun itu datang. Shindong. Seseorang yang dari tadi disebutkan. Seseorang yang Eunhyuk harap mempunyai semua rahasia Sungmin. Eunhyuk memang iri dengan Shindong. Karena Sungmin selalu bercerita dengan Shindong. Tapi diluar keiriannya tersebut, Eunhyuk sedikit senang. Karena walaupun itu adalah Shindong dan bukan dirinya, sedikit banyaknya Eunhyuk akan lega, karena Sungmin tidak memendam perasaannya.

.

"Ah, Shindongie…Tolong bawa Eunhyukie kekamarnya. Tenangkan dia. Aku lelah, aku ke kamar duluan." Mendengar Shindong hadir ditengah situasi itu, Sungmin sedikit lega dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

"Hyung…apa yang ingin kau lakukan lagi? Eoh? Menangis sendirian dikamar itu? Hiks…" Eunhyuk hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

.

"Uljima, Eunhyuk-ah" Shindong berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk. Shindong sedikit mengerti dengan situasi ini. Situasi dimana Eunhyuk selalu menuntut kejujuran Sungmin akan perasaan yang ada dihatinya.

.

"Shindong Hyung…Ku mohon, katakan pada Sungmin Hyung…hiks, jika disini…aku,aku menyayanginya…Dan katakan padanya untuk tidak memendam sakit itu sendirian. Hiks…Jebal, Hyung…"

.

"Sudahlah, biarkan seperti ini dulu. Eunhyuk-ah…" jawab Shindong dan terus menenangkan Eunhyuk yang terus menatap datar kamar Yesung yang kini menjadi milik pribadi Sungmin.

.

"Shindong Hyung, Tap—"

.

.

.

"Heoh? Ada apa ini? Eunhyuk Hyung, Shindong Hyung…?"

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 03.00 dini hari. Waktu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan satu episodenya di Radio Star.

.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah…Kau sudah pulang, istrahatlah. Cha, Eunhyuk-ah, ayo ke kamar. Kita—"

"Tunggu, aku tidak bodoh Shindong Hyung. Eunhyuk Hyung menangis, apakah aku tidak berhak lagi mengetahui penyebab member Suju menangis"

Ini kali ke sekian Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk menangis, dan untuk ke sekian kalinya ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Kini ia mulai jengah, dan mendesak Eunhyuk dan Shindong untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Dengarkan Hyung, Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan karena Leeteuk hyung tidak ada disini, kau jadi leluasa membantah perkataan hyung mu. Hyung katakan masuk kekamarmu dan istrahat."

"Baik…Tap—ah sudahlah…"

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar yang selama kurang lebih 7 tahun ia tempati bersama Sungmin. Dan 7 tahun itu akan tetap menjadi 7 tahun, dan tidak akan berlanjut karena Sungmin telah pindah dari kamar itu dan menempati kamar lain.

*****The Wars Begin*****

Shindong keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk saat ia berhasil menenangkan pemuda itu. Shindong berdiam diri sejenak sebelum ia melihat kearah jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 04.00 dini hari. Itu artinya, ia membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk.

* * *

_**ooOoo Eunhyuk's Room ooOoo**_

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ah, percuma, kau tidak akan bisa memecahkan batu karang dalam waktu yang singkat" saran Shindong.

"Waktu Singkat? Ini sudah berlangsung lama hyung, tapi Sungmin Hyung benar-benar tidak menganggap kita ada" jawab Eunhyuk yang masih menyelip kesedihan dan airmata di matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Hanya kau dan aku yang menyadarinya. Atau kita memberitahu pada semua orang kalau—"

"Itu berarti kita mengantarkan hidup kita ke gerbang kematian,Hyung. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin hyung membenciku jika aku memberitahu semua orang"

"Lalu…?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung…tapi aku mendengar jika Sungmin Hyung—"

_**ooOooOooOoo**_

* * *

Shindong menghentakan tubuh besarnya diatas sofa diruang tamu itu. Memijat pelipisnya. Ia takut hal itu akan benar terjadi. Dan itu akan menghancurkan semuanya. Shindong masih berpikir keras, mencari jalan terbaik. Ia harus memastikan semuanya. Esok pagi, semua masalah ini harus terselesaikan, atau tidak Super Junior akan benar-benar hancur.

*****The Wars Begin - TBC *****

**ooOooOoo**

Ah, Mianhae ne buat keterlambatan cerita saia. Seminggu ini saia sibuk ^^ Happy Graduation for Me^^. Setelah menunggu 2 bulan lebih, jumbai toga saia resmi berada di sebelah kanan sekarang ^^

Sebagai permintaan maaf saia, mungkin chap 2 akan publish besok koq. Mianhae ne sekali lagi.

Sebelumnya, Terima Kasih yang review Prolog kemarin ^^

**ooOooOoo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : The Wars Begin**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin**

** - Cho Kyuhyun **

** - Lee Hyuk Jae**

** - Shin Dong Hee**

**Other Cast : - Park Jung Soo**

** - Kim Heechul**

** - Kim Jong Woon**

** - Kim Young Woon**

** - Lee Dong Hae**

** - Choi Siwon**

** - Kim Ryeowook**

**Backsound : **

**Super Junior KRY + Sungmin – Sad Fate (Original Singer : Nami)**

**MBlaQ – It's War **

**SPICA – Painkiller **

**Summary :**

_"Aku bukannya tidak mempunyai cerita untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain – imSMl" || Sungmin. KyuMin. HyukMin. DongMin.  
_

**Author's Note :**

**Beberapa kejadian di cerita ini nyata. Hanya saja waktu nya jadi tidak berurut.**

*****The Wars Begin*****

**PREVIOUS PART**

_Shindong keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk saat ia berhasil menenangkan pemuda itu. Shindong berdiam diri sejenak sebelum ia melihat kearah jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 04.00 dini hari. Itu artinya, ia membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk._

_**ooOoo Eunhyuk's Room ooOoo**_

"_Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ah, percuma, kau tidak akan bisa memecahkan batu karang dalam waktu yang singkat" saran Shindong._

"_Waktu Singkat? Ini sudah berlangsung lama hyung, tapi Sungmin Hyung benar-benar tidak menganggap kita ada" jawab Eunhyuk yang masih menyelip kesedihan dan airmata di matanya._

"_Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Hanya kau dan aku yang menyadarinya. Atau kita memberitahu pada semua orang kalau—"_

"_Itu berarti kita mengantarkan hidup kita ke gerbang kematian,Hyung. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin hyung membenciku jika aku memberitahu semua orang"_

"_Lalu…?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu Hyung…tapi aku mendengar jika Sungmin Hyung—"_

_**ooOooOooOoo**_

_Shindong menghentakan tubuh besarnya diatas sofa diruang tamu itu. Memijat pelipisnya. Ia takut hal itu akan benar terjadi. Dan itu akan menghancurkan semuanya. Shindong masih berpikir keras, mencari jalan terbaik. Ia harus memastikan semuanya. Esok pagi, semua masalah ini harus terselesaikan, atau tidak Super Junior akan benar-benar hancur._

**PREVIOUS PART END**

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Menyelami perbuatan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tindakan yang sangat berani, pertama dalam seumur hidupnya membantah kehendak atasannya. Sungmin mendesah berat kala kata-kata tegas itu ia ucapkan pada bos SM.

.

**Oooo FLASHBACK oooO**

"Lee Soo man Seonsaengnim, bisa kita bicara sebentar" tanya Sungmin saat ia melihat Lee Soo Man berjalan di koridor gedung SM.

.

"Ah~~~Sungmin-ah~~~~Keurae~~~~Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" tanya pria paruh baya itu, Lee Soo Man

.

"Ah, bisa kita bicara ditempat yang lebih tertutup Seonsaengnim" tanya Sungmin

.

"Keurae~~~~Kajja~~~~ayo ke ruanganku"

.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruangan Lee Soo Man, Sungmin terus memantapkan dirinya untuk satu hal ini. Ia harus bisa. Setidaknya dengan ini, ia bisa sedikit melegakan hatinya yang kini sangat sakit.

.

"Cha~~~~Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sungmin-ah?" tanya Lee Soo Man, sesampainya mereka diruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Tuan…Bisakah tuan membatalkan seluruh jadwal tour Super Junior M?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan Sungmin-ah?" Segera setelah mendengar pernyataan itu, Lee Soo Man mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Bahkan suara yang selalu mendayu kala berbicara dengan anak didiknya seketika berubah menjadi sangat tegas.

"Ehm…Tuan, Saya mohon, anda membatalkan seluruh jadwal tour Super Junior M. Saya merasa tidak mampu lagi menjalani tour Super Junior M dan mungkin anda bisa menggantinya dengan jadwal Super Junior K.R.Y" jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda Sungmin-ah, kau kira kita sedang bermain-main"

"Tuan, saya mohon"

"Tidak Sungmin-ah, Kau hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya. Termasuk Super Junior. Kau sadar akan hal itu"

"Lee Sooman Seonsangnim, saya tidak meminta terlalu jauh. Tuan hanya perlu menggantikan semua jadwal, dengan Super Junior K.R.Y. Apakah itu sulit?" Sungmin masih memohon pada sang penguasa SM.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Membatalkan jadwal tour Super Junior M dan menggantikan nya dengan promo Super Junior K.R.Y? Kau tahu apa yang harus ku tanggung?" Pria paruh baya itu juga masih bersikeras menolak permintaan Sungmin.

"Apakah yang tuan maksud adalah materil, uang ganti rugi apakah tuan ingin saya membawa Appa kesini? Atau tuan ingin jika saya juga memanggil Choi ahjussi?"

"Kau tidak sekalian meminta Pak Cho datang kesini? Dengan demikian kalian bisa membeli SM Entertainment" Lee Sooman semakin geram mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang terkesan masih tidak luluh atas permintaannya.

"Aku hanya memohon itu, Seonsangnim~~~"

"Berikan aku alasan mengapa kau tidak sanggup menjalani tour Super Junior M"

"Saya ingin—"

**Oooo FLASHBACK END oooO**

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Menutup rapat matanya seakan berdoa, jika tindakan yang ia lakukan benar adanya. Sungmin memegang dada sebelah kirinya, meremas kuat seakan sakit itu menembus kulit tubuhnya. Sakit itu bukanlah sakit fisik, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Hanya saja, sakit psikis ternyata lebih sangat menderita dibandingkan sakit fisik.

* * *

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Shindong mulai mencari tahu tentang apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk kemarin lalu. Disaat Super Junior M sedang mengadakan tour fanmeeting, Shindong merasa inilah kesempatannya untuk mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui benar tidaknya, Sungmin akan menghancurkan Super Junior, bahkan mungkin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

.

Shindong mulai bertanya-tanya kepada para manajernya, bertanya apakah Sungmin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang janggal.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit informasi itu ia dapatkan. Namun walaupun demikian, informasi itu masih belum membentuk satu pencerahan. Shindong hanya mengetahui jika jadwal Super Junior M akan mulai diberhentikan dan SM akan menggiatkan kegiatan Super Junior K.R.Y

.

Tapi mengapa demikian? Shindong terus mengerang frustasi. Untuk apa kegiatan Super Junior M diberhentikan, untuk apa jadwal Super Junior K.R.Y dipadatkan. Hingga saatnya, Shindong mulai menyerah dan pasrah. Satu-satunya cara untuk melengkapi cerita-cerita ini adalah menemui langsung sang Bos SM.

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

HyukMin moment terus berlangsung diacara Fanmeeting itu. Dimana Eunhyuk selalu berada dekat dengan Sungmin. Selalu menggenggam tangannya. Selalu memeluk dan membisikan kata-kata yang hanya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tahu.

.

"_Aku menyayangi mu hyung…chinca, jeongmal."_

_._

"_Aku tahu, Eunhyukie…angkat keatas kacamatamu jika kau ingin para E.L.F itu tidak melihat airmatamu"_

_._

Penuh dengan kepalsuan. Senyum itu, tawa itu…adalah kepalsuan yang selalu Sungmin perlihatkan pada semua orang. Semua orang tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Super Junior M kembali ke Seoul, dan itu artinya Sungmin akan menjalani harinya dengan kesepian lagi. Kesibukan yang selama ini ia jalani dengan kegiatan Super Junior M lah yang membuat ia melupakan sakit hatinya.

.

Cucuran keringat yang selalu menetes dari pelipisnya, terkadang tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Diatas panggung, dimana saat itu ia harusnya melupakan sakit yang ada dihatinya. Menghibur para E.L.F yang selalu meminta idolanya untuk tersenyum. Para E.L.F yang tidak ingin ia lihat mengeluarkan airmata jika ia mengeluarkan airmata. Ia ingin para fansnya hanya melihatnya bahagia. Juga ia yang sangat Sungmin cintai juga bahagia.

.

* * *

ooOoo

Sungmin menghidupkan televisi itu. Membuka kembali acara yang ia tonton terakhir. Radio Star dengan bintang tamu yang berbeda. 9 orang gadis yang duduk melingkar melingkupi pembawa acara itu.

"_Aaaa~~~Jadi, Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun" _Tanya Yoon Jong Shin

.

"_Ah, wae…kami…kami…tidak seperti itu hyung" _Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jong Shin dengan tawa yang mengundang pertanyaan lagi

.

"_Ah, jadi apakah dengan Jessica?"_

_._

"_Ah, Hyung~~~~~"_

_._

"_Ah, Oppa….apakah kau coba membangkitkan rumor tentang percintaanmu" _Jessica bertanya mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin terus tersenyum melihat tontonannya. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya satu. _'Semoga dengan mereka kau senang, Kyu'_

_._

_._

_Turn around and look at me, stay by my side, _

_turn your head_

_You only look at other places like always, _

_you always look at places from afar_

_Living while seeing you love that other person_

_Do you know that is my love for you?_

_My heart hurts, only looking at you, _

_not having you with me_

_I become used to it like a habit so I don't even know that it hurts_

_Though tears form, I don't say anything and I need to smile_

_But like a habit, I foolishly love you in front of you_

_So tears come_

_If you are suffering even once, please look at me_

_Don't cry, don't cry, I pray as I look at you_

_Do you know this hope of mine?_

_My heart hurts, only looking at you, _

_not having you with me_

_I become used to it like a habit so I don't even know that it hurts_

_Though tears form, I don't say anything and I need to smile_

_But like a habit, I foolishly love you in front of you_

_So I smile like this_

_My heart hurts, only looking at you_

(Lee Hyun 8eight – My Heartsore)

.

.

Dering ponsel Sungmin menggema diruang tamu dorm 11 itu. Sungmin mencari dimana letak keberadaan ponselnya. Sebelum ia menemukan ponselnya, ia mendengar bunyi digit tombol password pintu dorm itu.

.

Titt…Titt…Titt…Titt

BRAK!

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar pintu itu terbuka sangat keras. Melihat siapa yang datang, mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk mencari ponselnya yang kini telah berhenti berbunyi.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin-ah?"

.

Shindong. Shindong yang datang. Shindong yang menghantamkan pintu depan dorm itu. Shindong juga yang menelepon Sungmin tadi, berniat mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin.

.

"Aku? Aku mencari ponsel ku"

"Jangan bercanda SUNGMIN-AH!"

"Apa maksud mu Shindongie? Aku sedang mencari ponselku…mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu" Sungmin acuh dengan bentakan Shindong, ia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya akan ponselnya.

"Sungmin-ah~~~~~AKU BILANG JANGAN BERCANDA!" Shindong masih saja terus berteriak.

Sungmin jengah. Ia memutar kembali tubuhnya. Berjalan mendekati Shindong dan bertanya lembut.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Shindongie~~~~"

Shindong mencengkram erat pundak Sungmin.

"Ya! Ya! Shindong-ah! Hentikan…apa yang kau lakukan!"

"KAU WAJIB MILITER!"

PUKKKKK

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya" lirih Shindong

"Kau tidak harus mempercayainya, Shin Dong Hee"

"KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN SUPER JUNIOR!" Shindong untuk kesekian kalinya berteriak kepada sahabatnya, Sungmin.

"Jika kau berpikiran seperti itu, aku terima"

"Sungmin-ah~~~ Tidak seperti ini caranya" Shindong duduk mendekati Sungmin. Memohon agar Sungmin mau mengubah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin ke kamar, aku lelah Dong-ah~~~" Sungmin pergi. Meninggalkan Shindong yang menunduk sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki ini semua.

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ku katakan kemarin benar hyung~~~"

Shindong tersentak kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Benar Sungmin hyung akan wajib militer. Tahun ini. Bahkan Leeteuk dan Heechul hyung belum pulang, hiks..dan sekarang, Sungmin hyung…hiks..hikss" ucap Eunhyuk yang menangis karena mendengar kebenaran dari berita simpang siur yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Eunhyukie, Uljima~~~ Kita belum bisa memasti—"

"apa yang perlu kita pastikan lagi hyung? Sungmin Hyung bahkan sudah mendaftarkan dirinya. Tadi malam saat di hotel, aku mendengar Sungmin Hyung menelepon Sungjin memastikan apakah surat pendaftarannya telah sampai ke dinas kelautan apa belum. Hiks…hiks…apa kita harus memastikan lagi sampai Sungmin hyung memotong rambutnya?"

"Eunhyukie~~~~"

* * *

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Shindong dan Eunhyuk masih berada diruang tamu. Sungmin juga masih berdiam diri dikamarnya, tidak keluar sama sekali sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Aku juga akan mendaftar hyung" seru Eunhyuk tiba-tiba

"Mwo?" tanya Shindong saat mendengar gumaman Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga akan mendaftar Wajib militer hyung, cepat atau lambat SM juga akan membuangku kan, karena foto yang beredar antara aku dan IU kemarin itu." Jawab Eunhyuk

"Kau sudah gila, Eunhyukie…"

"Mwoya? Tidak ada yang salah…benar bukan, jika aku dikabarkan akan dipercepat wajib militernya karena foto-foto kemarin… dan aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin Hyung dengan kesedihannya. Ia pasti melakukan ini karena ingin melupakan Kyuhyun"

"Dan kau juga akan menghancurkan Super Junior. Tidak akan aku biarkan" keras Shindong tidak menerima usul Eunhyuk.

"Kau boleh menyayangi Sungmin sebegitu besarnya, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Jangan egois. Jangan menganggap kalian mampu. Bukan hanya 13 orang yang memerlukan tanggung jawab kalian, tapi jutaan. Kau dengar itu Lee Hyuk Jae. Dan dengar, Lee Soo Man belum tentu mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin"

Shindong berniat meninggalkan dorm itu. Namun saat ia hendak ingin keluar, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung masuk ke dorm dan membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang.

"Apa-apaan jadwal kita hyung…satu bulan di Jepang? Tanpa pulang ke Korea? Ini gila" lengkingan suara dari Ryeowook segera menusuk telinga Shindong. Membuat ia penasaran apa yang membuat si eternal magnae itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Shindong.

"Kau lihat ini Hyung…Manajer Hyung memberikan kami jadwal baru secara tiba-tiba. Membatalkan tour Super Junior M dan menjadwalkan Super Junior K.R.Y terus konser di Jepang selama satu bulan. Kau dengar hyung…satu bulannnnn" jawab Ryeowook.

Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Shindong tersentak kaget dan segera menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun sama terkejut akan perkataan Ryeowook. Bertatapan dengan Shindong dan seakan isi pikiran mereka sama. Mengatakan_

"_Lee Soo Man mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin. Jadi…."_

Kyuhyun melihat ada gelagat aneh yang timbul diantara kedua hyungnya itu. Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuat ia sangat penasaran.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Kami yang akan kelelahan, mengapa kalian terlihat yang syok begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Menyadari ekspresi yang mereka timbulkan atas keterkejutan itu, Shindong segera tersadar dan mengubah mimik mukanya.

"Ah~~~ Gwenchana, Kyuhyun-ah…" jawab Shindong.

"Tapi, sepertinya ada yang tidak baik. Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kalian terlihat gugup, Eunhyukie hyung…." Kyuhyun memberikan pertanyaan seakan mengintimidasi Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

Namun sebelum mereka menjawab. Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Dan ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun begitu. Ia terkejut melihat Sungmin.

Semenjak Sungmin memutuskan pindah kamar, hubungan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat renggang. Saat tidak ada jadwal, Sungmin hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri di kamar. Begitupun Kyuhyun, dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan KyuLine. Saat bersama Super Junior, mereka memainkan perannya. Bertindak secara professional sebagai seorang artis. Saat sang manajer menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan fanservice, mereka akan melakukan nya secara professional. Dan setelah itu, mereka seakan kembali kedunia mereka masing-masing.

Awalnya saat kepindahan itu, Sungmin masih bersikap biasa. Sebagai seorang yang lebih tua, ia harus lebih mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada. Hanya saja itu seakan terbalik dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menjauhi Sungmin, dan itu yang membuat Sungmin meyakini satu hal. Wajib militer adalah cara terbaik.

"Ah, Yesung hyung, Ryeowook-ah…kalian disini" tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi.

"Ne, Hyung" jawab Ryeowook Singkat.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah…besok acara SuJu M yang terakhir. Manajer hyung menyuruh kita untuk melakukan fanservice. Apakah kau bersedia?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah aku bisa menolaknya, Hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung. Sungmin tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan. Begitu juga, Kyuhyun. Ia yang bertanya malah meninggalkan Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

Huftttt….

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung membawa barang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin menjingjing koper sedikit besar.

"Besok, kita akan perform di Inkigayo…bukan ke luar negeri. Jadi barang-barang itu?" lanjut Eunhyuk

"Ah~~~Aku hanya ingin menitipkan barang-barang ini ke rumah. Disini baju ku terlalu banyak Eunhyukie~~~" jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan bohong hyung…Kau—"

"Eunhyuk-ah…Hajima!" Shindong segera memberhentikan ucapan Eunhyuk yang mengarah pada pembongkaran wajib militer Sungmin. Shindong melihat disana masih ada Yesung dan Ryeowook yang mungkin masih belum pantas menerima berita itu.

"Aku pergi…"

Sungmin meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Hari Esok menyambut dunia baru di kota Seoul. Begitu juga dorm Suju. Terlihat Eunhyuk berada di meja makan, sedang menyiapkan sebuah roti panggang untuk ia santap di pagi hari itu.

"Hyung, Eunhyuk hyung…apa kau melihat Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dan mendapati Eunhyuk di meja makan itu.

"Tsk…Sungmin hyung tidak pulang. Kau 'membutuhkan' nya sekarang?"

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Eunhyuk. Akhir-akhir ini, dengan melihat Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi sangat jengah. Ia kesal. Karena secara tidak langsung kepergian Sungmin, Hyung kesayangannya itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku salah apa…? Mengapa dari kemarin kau ketus padaku? Hyung~~~" Kyuhyun mencoba memeluk Eunhyuk, merayunya agar Eunhyuk kembali menjadi Eunhyuk yang baik pada dirinya.

"Lepas Kyu, bersiaplah…kita akan berangkat" Eunhyuk melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi pagi sekali Sungmin Hyung meneleponku, ia mengatakan sesuatu hal yang harus ku sampaikan padamu." Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak saat mengingat telepon Sungmin tadi pagi.

"Apa hyung…" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung bilang, jika manajer hyung membatalkan fanservice KyuMin. Jadi kau tidak perlu berpura-pura dekat dengan Sungmin Hyung. Hal itu sudah digantikan menjadi SiMin moment" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Mengapa begitu…?"

"Kau kan tidak menyukainya, jadi mungkin saja Sungmin Hyung memohon dan mungkin sampai menyembah untuk menggantikan KyuMin moment dengan couple nya yang lain."

"…."

"Mandilah, kita harus berangkat"

* * *

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**Oooo FLASHBACK oooO**

"Yeobosseo?" Jawab salah seorang manajer super junior

"Yeobosseo hyung"

"Ah ne, waeyo Sungmin-ah?" manajer itu bertanya pada Sungmin, seorang yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi buta ini.

"Hyung, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sungmin diseberang telepon.

"Mwoya? Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak sekali permintaan Sungmin-ah"

"Hyung, bisakah menggantikan KyuMin moment menjadi couple lain? EunHae mungkin?"

"Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh Sungmin-ah. Soal EunHae, mereka juga akan melakukannya"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan, HyukMin, atau HaeMin?"

"….."

"Kalau SiMin hyung…? Atau…HenMin, atau…"

"Diamlah, Sungmin-ah. Tutup mulutmu,Lakukan sesukamu."

**Oooo FLASHBACK END oooO**

* * *

Sungmin mendesah pasrah di sofa ruang tunggu gedung SBS itu. Mengingat segala perbuatannya akhir-akhir ini. Dimana ia menjadi seorang yang pembangkang. Menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kemauan yang lebih. Sungmin memijat pelipisnya pelan, masih memikirkan amarah yang mungkin akan ditunjukan manajernya karena permintaannya. Manajer Super Junior akan mengira jika ia telah berubah, bukan lagi Sungmin yang manis yang akan selalu mengikuti perintah. Bukan lagi Sungmin yang professional menjalani kerjanya di Super Junior. Sungmin itu telah berubah. Mungkin itulah isi pikiran para manajer. Namun Sungmin harus tegar. Tersenyum dan menjalani nya sebelum ia pergi. Terkadang senyum itu tulus, jika mengingat kelucuan ia harus mencukur rambutnya botak, tetapi terkadang senyum itu pahit jika mengingat kepergiannya.

"Hyung…"

Satu per satu member Super Junior M memasuki ruang tunggu itu. Sungmin pada awalnya tidak pergi bersama mereka. Sungmin terlebih dahulu sampai digedung SBS itu karena kemarin malam ia tinggal di rumahnya di Ilsan. Sungmin memperhatikan satu per satu member Super Junior M yang masuk melalui pintu. Zhoumi, Henry, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Siwon. Namun ada yang sedikit aneh. Sungmin Heran, dimana Kyuhyun? Biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama dengan Eunhyuk ataupun Ryeowook.

"Hyung…kau sudah lama datang?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Ani…baru sebentar. Tapi Eunhyuk-ah, dimana Kyuhyun? Kalian tidak bersama dengannya?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak tahu? Kalian biasanya selalu bersama, kalian—"

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menjauhinya? Benarkan, kau menjauhinya Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Jika kau bisa menjauh darinya, mengapa aku tidak? Bahkan kau juga akan menjauh dari kami. Hiks…" setetes airmata itu lolos dari balik kacamata hitam Eunhyuk.

Sungmin diam. Ia sadar jika Eunhyuk sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui jika ia akan pergi untuk wajib militer.

"Jangan menangis, mungkin ini cara terbaik yang harus ku jalani. Dan aku mohon, berlaku baiklah pada Kyuhyun. Anggap kau tidak mengetahuinya" kata Sungmin.

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Pria itu masih berdiri mematung dibalik pintu, melihat kedekatan antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Jika begini, benar tindakanku. Tapi hati ini sakit. Apa tindakanku benar selama ini" ujar nya.

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Selama di gedung SBS, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mendekati Eunhyuk. Setidaknya, ia harus tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga Eunhyuk seakan tidak lagi ingin bermain dengannya layaknya hari-hari yang biasa.

.

Melihat itu Sungmin tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun tidak boleh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sungmin melakukan semuanya agar dapat melihat hidup Kyuhyun bahagia, agar dapat membuat Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum. Tapi, melihat Eunhyuk menjauhi Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menjadi takut. Kyuhyun akan kehilangan Eunhyuk karena bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tahu, Eunhyuk akan segera membenci Kyuhyun karena dirinya.

.

"Kyu…Kyu…Kyuhyun?" seru Eunhyuk saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang di atas panggung itu.

"Kyu-Kyu…Kyu-Kyu?" seru Eunhyuk lagi.

Para penonton yang melihat itu berteriak histeris. Merampungkan segala kemungkinan imajinasi dipikiran mereka masing-masing. Seseorang yang memeluk Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut pada penonton dan sedetik kemudian berbisik pada Eunhyuk.

.

"Ini aku Eunhyukie…Kukatakan padamu, lihat kearah sana. Kau menjauhi Kyuhyun lagi, dan aku tidak suka. Iklaskan aku pergi, setidaknya aku mohon berikan aku waktu menata hatiku kembali. Menata penyimpanganku mungkin."

.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, berjalan menjauh mendekati Siwon. Membuat sebuah fanservice menggantikan KyuMin moment. Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk adalah pribadi yang baik dimata member Super Junior, tidak pantas baginya untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun atas ini semua. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak mencintai Sungmin sebagaimana Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, dan itu adalah haknya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun begitupun Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Eunhyuk meskipun senyum arti senyum itu berbeda dengan senyum yang ditunjukan Eunhyuk pada dirinya.

"Aku bahagia" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

*****The Wars Begin - TBC*****

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : The Wars Begin**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin**

** - Cho Kyuhyun **

** - Lee Hyuk Jae**

** - Shin Dong Hee**

**Other Cast : - Park Jung Soo**

** - Kim Heechul**

** - Kim Jong Woon**

** - Kim Young Woon**

** - Lee Dong Hae**

** - Choi Siwon**

** - Kim Ryeowook**

**Backsound : **

**Super Junior KRY + Sungmin – Sad Fate (Original Singer : Nami)**

**MBlaQ – It's War **

**SPICA – Painkiller **

**Summary :**

"_Aku bukannya tidak mempunyai cerita untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain – imSMl"_

**Author's Note :**

**Kemarin lupa bilang. Beberapa kejadian di FF ini nyata. Hanya saja, urutan nya jadi berbeda. Happy Reading~~~~~~.**

_**PREVIOUS PART**_

_Selama di gedung SBS, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mendekati Eunhyuk. Setidaknya, ia harus tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga Eunhyuk seakan tidak lagi ingin bermain dengannya layaknya hari-hari yang biasa._

_Melihat itu Sungmin tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun tidak boleh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sungmin melakukan semuanya agar dapat melihat hidup Kyuhyun bahagia, agar dapat membuat Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum. Tapi, melihat Eunhyuk menjauhi Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menjadi takut. Kyuhyun akan kehilangan Eunhyuk karena bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tahu, Eunhyuk akan segera membenci Kyuhyun karena dirinya._

"_Kyu…Kyu…Kyuhyun?" seru Eunhyuk saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang di atas panggung itu._

"_Kyu-Kyu…Kyu-Kyu?" seru Eunhyuk lagi._

_Para penonton yang melihat itu berteriak histeris. Merampungkan segala kemungkinan imajinasi dipikiran mereka masing-masing. Seseorang yang memeluk Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut pada penonton dan sedetik kemudian berbisik pada Eunhyuk._

"_Ini aku Eunhyukie…Kukatakan padamu, lihat kearah sana. Kau menjauhi Kyuhyun lagi, dan aku tidak suka. Iklaskan aku pergi, setidaknya aku mohon berikan aku waktu menata hatiku kembali. Menata penyimpanganku mungkin."_

_Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, berjalan menjauh mendekati Siwon. Membuat sebuah fanservice menggantikan KyuMin moment. Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk adalah pribadi yang baik dimata member Super Junior, tidak pantas baginya untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun atas ini semua. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak mencintai Sungmin sebagaimana Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, dan itu adalah haknya. _

_Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun begitupun Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Eunhyuk meskipun senyum arti senyum itu berbeda dengan senyum yang ditunjukan Eunhyuk pada dirinya._

"_Aku bahagia" lirih Kyuhyun._

_**PREVIOUS PART END**_

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

.

.

Hari itu telah datang. Hari dimana ia berharap semuanya akan baik. Sungmin, Sang King of Aegyo, akan menjalankan wajib militernya selama 22 bulan penuh di dinas kelautan Korea Selatan. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, baik pers maupun para E.L.F. Semua ia lakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, memandatkan Sungjin sebagai wali nya mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang harus dipenuhi guna pendaftaran itu.

Super Junior K.R.Y melakukan persiapan. Esok pagi-pagi sekali, mereka akan pergi ke Jepang guna mempromosikan lagu terbaru mereka.

**ooOooOoo**

"Kau ingin bentuk rambut yang bagaimana Sungmin-ssi?" tanya hairdresser yang selama ini menangani penampilan Super Junior.

"Ubah rambutku kembali menjadi hitam noona_" jawab Sungmin.

"Ne~~~"

"Dan jangan lupa memangkasnya juga" lanjut Sungmin.

"Ah ne~~~~, Kita potong bagian samping sini dan membiarkan poni mu agak memanjang. Eotte?" tanya sang hairdresser.

"Pangkas sangat pendek noona…pangkas seperti tentara Korea"

"ah, Ne!?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang hairdresser. Dan hairdresser pun melakukan sesuai permintaan Sungmin. Memotongnya satu sisir.

Sungmin terdiam mendapati helai demi helai potongan rambutnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Wajib militer bukan lah momok yang seharusnya ditakutin oleh para Idol Namja. Sebaliknya, Wajib militer adalah bukti bahwa mereka adalah pria dewasa yang sejati.

Namun, bagaimanapun tindakannya mengambil jalan wajib militer untuk melupakan semuanya, untuk melupakan penyimpangannya, dan untuk melupakan cintanya bukanlah jalan terbaik yang seharusnya ia pilih. Paling tidak itu yang Shindong katakan.

"_Sungmin-ah, dengan cara ini kau bukan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau hanya memperlambatnya, bukan menyelesaikannya. Masalah itu harus dihadapi Sungmin-ah. Dan jangan lupa, semua masalah ada penyelesaiannya. Dan jika tidak ada penyelesaiannya, itu bukanlah masalah. Dan karena itu bukanlah masalah, seharusnya kau tidak harus takut dengan akhirnya"_

Sedikit banyak, Sungmin sadar akan perkataan Shindong. Setidaknya ia harus memberitahu dulu, jika ia mencintai namja. Seorang namja yang selama ini tinggal dan hidup dengannya dalam satu kamar. Sang Magnae.

* * *

**ooOooOoo**

Dengan bermodalkan kacamata hitam, masker hitam, dan jangan lupa topi. Sungmin keluar dari salon itu dan menghampiri mobil pribadinya. Sungmin melakukannya sendiri. Tidak ada sang prince manajer yang menemaninya. Bahkan jika member Super Junior melihat keadaannya sekarang, berani bertaruh jika mereka akan sesak nafas melihat sang Mr. Chu dengan keadaan nya sekarang.

**ooOooOoo**

* * *

Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 malam. Dan ia setidaknya harus menemui Kyuhyun sebelum ia pergi esok pagi ke dinas kelautan. Sungmin harus mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun, sosok yang selama ini ia ceritain saat Sungmin curhat pada Kyuhyun. Tentang sosok yang selama ini ia cintai. Sosok yang selalu membuat hatinya berdegub kencang. Dan itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12.20 saat Sungmin memasukin parkiran dorm Super Junior. Ia tidak sengaja melihat ada Changmin, Minho, Minhyuk CN Blue sedang berjalan menghampiri mobil Hyundai hitam yang Sungmin yakini adalah mobil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin keluar untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat datang dari arah belakang bersama Jonghyun CN Blue.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggil Sungmin.

"Oh, Annyongasseo, Sungmin Hyung…" sapa Jonghyun yang masih merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Annyong, Jonghyun-ah. ^^. Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin kita bicara sebentar" Kata Sungmin Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama KyuLine, Ming? Lagi pula apa yang ingin kau katakan, tidak bisakah besok saja? Bahkan kau kemarin seharian bersamaku, tetapi mengapa kau tidak berkata apapun? Kau malah mengganggu ku saat bersama teman-temanku" terang Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun kaget bukan main. Ini pertama kali ia melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu di juluki evil magnae berkata seperti itu kepada Sungmin. Jonghyun yang walaupun masih terhitung baru di KyuLine tahu, Kyuhyun hanya akan memanggil nama member Super Junior tanpa suffiks hyung jika sedang bercanda. Tapi ini.

"Kyuhyun hyung~~~" lirih Jonghyun.

"Ah, kalau begitu Hyung akan berbicara dengan mu besok saja Kyu. Hyung naik keatas duluan ya. Bersenang-senang lah…" Senyum itu masih selalu terpatri di bibir M Sungmin.

Benar jika Sungmin sekarang dibilang actor hebat. Senyuman palsu itu bahkan bisa membawa Jonghyun juga ikut tersenyum karena melihat begitu manisnya Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kajja Kyuhyun hyung…" Jonghyun menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera berjalan. Menemui KyuLine lain yang sudah menunggu di mobilnya.

"Annyong Sungmin-hyung~~~~" pamit Jonghyun.

Saat mereka berbalik, Sungmin pun berbalik tanpa melepas Senyumnya.

Setidaknya, aku sudah mencoba Kyu, sampai jumpa 2 tahun lagi. Besok kau juga akan ke Jepang pagi-pagi sekali, begitupun aku juga akan pergi. Selamat Tinggal Kyuhyun-ah….

**ooOooOoo**

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

PRANGGG….

Gelas itu pecah kala tangan kanan itu tak mampu lagi menggenggamnya erat. Eunhyuk, sang leader dancer, bahkan hanya bisa meneteskan airmata melihat Sungmin.

Diruangan yang terang benderang itu, semua orang pasti akan langsung menyadari adanya perubahan dari diri Sungmin meskipun kepala itu ditutupi dengan topi hitam itu.

Berbeda saat Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di basement gedung itu sesaat yang lalu. Kondisi yang gelap disertai mungkin nuansa hati yang gelap, membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan Sungmin.

"Hyu—Hyung, k—kau …" Eunhyuk tidak lagi bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

Beruntung karena disana hanya ada Eunhyuk. Ryeowook juga tidak pulang bersama Sungmin saat selesai Sukira tadi, jadi kemungkinan Ryeowook sudah berada di dorm atas. Yesung? Yesung, sudah pindah rumah…jangan lupakan hal itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk segera mengambil handphone nya dan menelepon seseorang yang bisa mengatasi ini semua. Shindong.

"Yeobosseo, Shindong hyu—"

Tutt…Tutt…Tutt

Belum lagi Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin segera merampas ponsel Eunhyuk dan memutuskan sambungan telepon antara Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

"aa—apa, yang kau lakukan Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih berurai air mata.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Berjalan menuju kamarnya yang juga diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Tangis itu belum juga berhenti kala melihat hyung kesayangannya itu membereskan perlengkapannya, dan menyusunnya didalam sebuah tas ransel. Tidak ada lagi _Pink Suit, _tidak ada lagi barang-barang berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink. Kini kamar itu pun terlihat hampa. Seiring akan perginya sang empunya.

"Cukup, melihat apa yang ku lakukan, Tuan Lee. Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu" ucap Sungmin

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Besok aku sudah ada di camp sepertinya, pagi-pagi sekali" jawab Sungmin.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Aku bersama mu, Hyung. Aku akan ikut denganmu." kata Eunhyuk yang menunduk menangis didalam kamar Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda…Lee Hyuk Jae" Sungmin masih menahan geram suaranya saat berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin tahu, jika sesuatu hal menyangkut dirinya pribadi, Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah bercanda.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hyung. Mereka juga menginginkan ku kan"

"Tutup mulutmu, dan keluarlah. Lupakan apa yang ingin kau kerjakan. Kembalilah" Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan kemarahannya. Namun bagaimanapun, amarah itu tidak akan pernah keluar. Sungmin menginginkan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar itu, satu-satunya cara agar Sungmin tidak melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul Eunhyuk.

"Aku keluar, tapi aku juga akan ikut. Terserah apa katamu, Lee Sungmin"

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah…cepatlah, kita akan ketinggalan pesawat jika kau berlama-lama seperti ini" teriak sang eternal magnae didepan pintu depan dorm 11 itu.

"Ne, sabar wookie" sahut Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK…

TOK TOK…

Sekuat apapun Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Sang empunya tidak akan membukanya.

TOK TOK…

TOK TOK…

"Kyuhyun-ah…Yesung hyung sudah menunggu di jemput dirumahnya. Ppalli!" seru Ryeowook yang kesal karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung menemuinya didepan pintu depan.

TOK TOK…

TOK TOK…

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan Kyu…bukannya pesawat ke Jepang jam 08.45? Ini sudah pukul 08.15…Kau tidak segera berangkat?" tanya Eunhyuk yang keluar dari kamarnya, merasa terganggu karena suara ketukan pintu yang dari tadi Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Ah, Eunhyuk hyung. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin hyung terlebih dahulu. Tadi malam ia ingin berbicara denganku, namun karena aku pulang dini hari dan kelelahan, aku tidak sanggup langsung menemuinya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

* * *

_**oOo**_

"_**jangan katakan apapun pada Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk-ah…aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali"**_

_**oOo**_

* * *

Pesan itu masih terngiang di pikiran Eunhyuk, dan ia hanya berkata apa yang Sungmin minta padanya saat Kyuhyun bertanya keberadaannya.

"Aaa~~, Sungmin hyung tadi pagi ke Kona Beans Kyuhyun-ah…Pergilah. Akan aku sampaikan pada Sungmin Hyung jika kau 'sempat' mencarinya" kata Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melangkah berat saat ia tidak mendapati Sungmin. Ia akan pergi satu bulan, dan itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak akan menemui Sungmin selama itu.

"Aaa…ya sudah Hyung, aku berangkat ne. Aku akan menelepon Sungmin hyung saja nanti. Aku pergi satu bulan hyung…jangan rindukan aku neee…." Seru Kyuhyun bercanda.

"Ne…Kyu hati-hati" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Dan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa menelepon Sungmin hyung lagi, Kyu. Bahkan bulan depan pun, saat kau kembali, ia tidak akan ada disini" lanjut Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

"Bukannya itu mobil paman Lee" ujar Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Saat ini Kyuhyun berjalan mendapati mobil manajer yang akan membawa mereka, Super Junior K.R.Y, ke bandara incheon di basement dorm itu. Tidak menyangka dalam perjalanan mendekati van itu, Kyuhyun melihat mobil Honda Civic hitam yang ia yakini sebagai mobil Lee Chun Hwa, ayah dari Sungmin, juga terparkir di basement itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan paman Lee disini ya?" lanjut Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Saat telah sampai di Van itu, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi tengah mobil itu. Menunggu Ryeowook yang kembali ke dorm atas karena ia ketinggalan paspor nya.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati mobil Honda Civic hitam itu. Walaupun itu percuma jika mengamati ke bagian dalam mobil itu. Mobil itu dilapisi dengan kaca film yang tidak bisa dilihat dari luar. Kyuhyun masih heran, untuk apa ayah Sungmin ada di dorm itu.

Saat masih dalam lamunan, Ryeowook datang dan membuka Van itu.

"Semuanya sudah siap, kita akan menjemput Yesung sekarang?" ujar sang manajer

"Ne…." sahut Ryeowook.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat ia melihat seorang pria yang ia cari keluar dari lift dan berlari menuju Honda Civic hitam itu dengan ditutupi jaket hitam oleh Lee Chun Hwa.

Ia ingin keluar memastikan apakah benar itu adalah Sungmin. Tetapi terlambat. Van itu sudah melaju dan tidak mungkin lagi berhenti.

"Bukankah, tadi Eunhyuk Hyung bilang Sungmin hyung sudah pergi? Buat apa paman Lee kesini? Dan itu pasti Sungmin Hyung, mengapa ia ditutupi seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Kyuhyun.

**ooOooOoo**

"_Oh, Annyongasseo Paman Lee" salam Eunhyuk._

"_Annyong, Eunhyuk-ah, dimana Sungmin?" tanya Lee Chun Hwa._

"_Sungmin hyung ada didalam kamarnya paman, panggil lah" jawab Eunhyuk._

"_Apakah Kyuhyun sudah pergi?" tanya Lee Chun Hwa lagi._

"_Sudah paman, Kyuhyun sudah pergi 5 menit yang lalu." Jawab Eunhyuk._

"_Ah, benarkah? Beruntung sekali tadi paman tidak berpapasan dengannya. Mungkin ia turun dengan lift yang berbeda dengan paman" ujar Tuan Lee._

"_Sebentar saya panggilkan Sungmin hyung paman."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Sungmin hyung, keluarlah. Paman Lee sudah menunggu." Panggil Eunhyuk._

_CEKLEK._

_Pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah Sungmin dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda. Sungmin dengan kepala plontosnya ditutupi dengan topi hitam. Baju yang ia kenakan juga berbeda, ia menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana putih. Dibahu kirinya tersemat sebuah tanda berbentuk batang berwarna merah. Dengan sepatu boot putih. Dengan melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang, orang akan tahu jika ia menggunakan seragam angkatan dengan pangkat prajurit dua atau kelasi dua._

"_Hyung…untuk pertama dalam 11 tahun ini. Kau terlihat tampan" ujar Eunhyuk seketika._

_Sungmin hanya tertawa singkat akan kata-kata yang baru saja Eunhyuk lontarkan._

"_Gomawo" jawab Sungmin tersenyum._

"_Tapi, kau mau kemana pagi ini Eunhyuk-ah? Bukankah kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Sungmin heran karena melihat Eunhyuk juga berpakaian sangat rapi._

"_Aku ingin mengantar mu Hyung" jawab Eunhyuk lagi_

"_Mwo? Kan sudah aku bilang kemarin. Tidak ada yang akan mengantarku. Aku akan pergi bersama keluargaku." Ujar Sungmin._

"_Tapi Hyung…"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian Lee Hyuk Jae. Kajja appa…"_

_Sungmin menutupi seragam prajuritnya dengan jaket hitam. Ia juga tidak menggunakan topi prajurit itu, melainkan topi hitam biasa. Ayahnya juga berusaha menutupi keberadaannya dengan menutup bagian kepala Sungmin dengan jaket hitam yang ia gunakan menuju parkiran. Mereka akan menuju barak kesatuan AL. Menurut informasi yang Sungmin peroleh dari Sungjin, Sungmin akan ditempatkan di __**Detasemen Jala Mengkara. **__Prajurit yang dilatih ditempat itu diharapkan __Mampu melakukan lintasan bawah air (selam komando) dan lintas permukaan air tanpa bersuara. Pasukan itu juga akan menguasai taktik merebut bermacam kapal atau instalasi vital tengah laut._

**ooOooOoo**

"Tadi itu benar-benar Sungmin hyung bukan ya" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, mengapa Eunhyuk hyung berbohong?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"apa yang kau katakan Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Apa tadi, saat kau keatas melihat paman Lee, wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Paman Lee siapa?" tanya Wookie lagi

"Ayah Sungmin hyung…"

"Tidak"

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Sungmin termenung didalam mobil itu. Perjalanan Seoul menuju daerah Pohang di Daegu yang berjarak 230 KM membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Sungmin harus memantapkan hatinya untuk menjalani ini semua. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas saat melihat ke spion depan dalam mobil itu. Sebuah Audi Q7 Quattro putih dan Chevrolet orange berada tepat di belakang mobilnya. Sungmin sangat tahu mereka siapa. Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

Sungmin memang seharusnya pasrah melihat kekerasan kepala para sahabatnya itu. Sekalipun ia akan memukul ataupun apapun itu, mereka berdua tidak akan mengikuti perintahnya jika menyangkut hal penting seperti ini.

Drrrttt…Drrttt…

Drrttt….Drrtttt…

Sungmin merogoh tas nya, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Saat mendapat ponselnya, Sungmin tertegun melihat Caller ID yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Kyuhyun Calling…

Apa yang akan ia lakukan. Mengapa Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa meneleponnya. Bukankah Kyuhyun seharusnya berada di dalam pesawat karena sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 08.30. Keberangkatan Kyuhyun 15 menit lagi. Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah mematikan ponselnya.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**A Years Ago**_

"Kyu…lihat ini. Apa pandanganmu tentang Hong Seok Cheon hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih membaca baris tiap baris artikel di internet itu

"Pandangan yang bagaimana maksud mu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang bersantai di dalam kamar mereka.

"Kau tahu lah, jika Seok Cheon hyung adalah Gay?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ah, dia bodoh Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh? Maksud mu…?"

"Iya, dia bodoh. Apakah sudah tidak ada lagi wanita yang bisa ia sukai?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Deg

"Dan aku berharap tidak berjumpa dengan Seok Cheon hyung. Karena jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika bertemu dengan orang yang seperti dia" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Jadi, menurutmu…seorang yang seperti Seok Cheon Hyung, tidak pantas berada didekat mu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tentu…"

**ooOooOoo**

"Hyung…apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang terkejut melihat tumpukan barang-barang tersusun rapi dalam sebuah kardus.

"Sedang membereskan barang-barangku, wae?" Jawab Sungmin.

"Maksudku, untuk apa kau membereskan barang-barangmu? Kau seperti ingin pindahan saja"

"Ooh, Iya aku akan pindah ke kamar Yesung hyung dulu. Ada kamar kosong, jadi aku bisa pindah kesana"

"…"

Hening

"Mengapa kau pindah?"

"Untuk apa kita harus sekamar lagi jika ada kamar kosong Kyu…"

"Saat Leeteuk hyung wamil, kamar atas, kosong. Mengapa kau tidak pindah kesana? Mengapa sekarang?"

"Ah, itu karena Leeteuk hyung sendiri kan yang tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menempati kamarnya."

"…"

Hening.

"Jika kau benar pergi dari kamar ini, aku tidak jamin jika hubungan kita akan sama seperti yang lalu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Mengapa begitu…? Kau tidak menyukai aku didekatmu lagi?" tanya Sungmin tidak terima.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu kau berada didekatku lagi"

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di benak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan Sungmin dekat dengannya. Dan itu hanya karena Sungmin memilih untuk pindah kamar. Tujuan awal Sungmin untuk pindah kamar adalah agar ia bisa menata hatinya. Mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun. Dan jika hanya karena itu Kyuhyun berubah padanya, Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Kyuhyun mengetahui penyimpangan yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Dan lebih parahnya, orang yang Sungmin cintai adalah Kyuhyun sendiri. Sungmin sangat yakin, Kyuhyun akan membencinya seumur hidup bahkan memandang aneh pada dirinya. Dan Sungmin tidak mau itu terjadi.

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

Drrrttt…Drrttt…

Drrttt….Drrtttt…

Kyuhyun Calling…

Nama itu masih saja terpampang dilayar ponsel Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengangkatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Kyuhyun nantinya.

Drrrttt…Drrttt…Drtt Drrt…

1 MESSAGE

Sungmin melihat kembali pada ponselnya. Melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin membukanya dan membacanya.

**Kyuhyun**

**Sungmin hyung, aku sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Dan kau tidak membukanya. Kau malah menyuruh Eunhyuk hyung untuk berbohong padaku. Apa mau mu? Jika kau tidak ingin berbicara lagi padaku, baiklah. Aku tidak masalah. Mulai sekarang urus urusan mu sendiri.**

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup matanya keras. Menahan gejolak yang mungkin akan membawanya dalam sebuah tangisan. Berakhir sudah…berakhir. Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya. Tidak ada lagi kenangan-kenangan indah itu. Semuanya telah berakhir sia-sia kala cinta itu masuk kedalam relung hatinya.

Seharusnya cinta itu tidak datang pada Sungmin. Seharusnya cinta itu tidak ditertuju pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya cinta itu tidak menyakiti Sungmin. Seharusnya Sungmin menyesal akan cinta itu. Tetapi semakin ia membenci Cinta itu, semakin Cinta itu datang dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

* * *

*****The Wars Begin - TBC*****

**.**

**.**

_**NEXT CHAP**_

"Pil Seung! Gaeinpyo li Sungmin singoibmibnida"

("Hormat! Prajurit Lee Sungmin melapor")

**ooOooOoo**

**Breaking News.**

Kedutaan AS akan mengirimkan angkatan laut AS untuk melakukan pelatihan bersama dengan Negara Korea Selatan.

Saat ini PBB terus menegur Korea Utara untuk berhenti melakukan uji Nuklir .

SBS News akan kembali satu jam lagi. Selamat siang.

**ooOooOoo**

"LEE SUNGMINNNNNN….. KAU BRENGKSEKKKK!"

* * *

Sedikit sangat panjang untuk chapter ini, dan saia pastikan pembaca pasti kebosanan. Di chapter ini saya sedikit memberi pengetahuan tentang angkatan laut. Dan anggap aja ya, angkatan laut di Korea mirip-mirip dengan TNI AL di Indonesia.

Tentang kenapa Angkatan Laut. Itu karena kemarin saia mencoba melamar di PELNI. Dan ternyata gagal. Hiks..Hiks…hiks… Padahal udah belajar sikit-sikit tentang kelautan. Tapi gak apa lah, toch bisa digunakan untuk nulis FF ^^.

Untuk tentara Angkatan Laut yang baru masuk mempunyai pangkat prajurit dua. Memiliki lambang batang berwarna merah.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : The Wars Begin**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin**

** - Cho Kyuhyun **

** - Lee Hyuk Jae**

** - Shin Dong Hee**

**Other Cast : - Park Jung Soo**

** - Kim Heechul**

** - Kim Jong Woon**

** - Kim Young Woon**

** - Lee Dong Hae**

** - Choi Siwon**

** - Kim Ryeowook**

**Backsound : **

**Super Junior KRY + Sungmin – Sad Fate (Original Singer : Nami)**

**MBlaQ – It's War **

**SPICA – Painkiller **

**Summary :**

"_cinta tak mungkin berhenti, secepat saat aku jatuh hati. Jatuhkan hatiku kepadamu, sehingga hidupku pun berarti. Cinta tak mudah berganti, tak mudah berganti jadi benci. Walau kini aku harus pergi tuk sembuhkan hati. – imSMl"_

**Author's Note :**

**Adakah di chap sebelumnya, saya mengatakan ini FF Angst? **

_**PREVIOUS PART **_

_Drrrttt…Drrttt…_

_Drrttt….Drrtttt…_

_Kyuhyun Calling…_

_Nama itu masih saja terpampang dilayar ponsel Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengangkatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Kyuhyun nantinya._

_Drrrttt…Drrttt…Drtt Drrt…_

_1 MESSAGE_

_Sungmin melihat kembali pada ponselnya. Melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin membukanya dan membacanya._

_**Kyuhyun**_

_**Sungmin hyung, aku sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Dan kau tidak membukanya. Kau malah menyuruh Eunhyuk hyung untuk berbohong padaku. Apa mau mu? Jika kau tidak ingin berbicara lagi padaku, baiklah. Aku tidak masalah. Mulai sekarang urus urusan mu sendiri.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Sungmin menutup matanya keras. Menahan gejolak yang mungkin akan membawanya dalam sebuah tangisan. Berakhir sudah…berakhir. Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya. Tidak ada lagi kenangan-kenangan indah itu. Semuanya telah berakhir sia-sia kala cinta itu masuk kedalam relung hatinya._

_Seharusnya cinta itu tidak datang pada Sungmin. Seharusnya cinta itu tidak ditertuju pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya cinta itu tidak menyakiti Sungmin. Seharusnya Sungmin menyesal akan cinta itu. Tetapi semakin ia membenci Cinta itu, semakin Cinta itu datang dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya._

_**PREVIOUS PART END**_

* * *

.

.

*****The Wars Begin*****

Tak ada kisah tentang cinta yang bisa terhindar dari airmata.

Namun ku coba menerima hatiku membuka, siap untuk terluka.

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN'S POV**

Ku tutup mataku, menahan gejolak cinta yang seharusnya tidak terjadi padaku. Aku tahu cinta itu menyakitkan namun juga menyenangkan. Namun di kisah cintaku, bisakah aku mendapatkan kesenangan itu? Rasa dimana aku mengasihi kekasihku dan Kekasihiku mengasihi aku.

Walau seharusnya bisa saja dulu aku menghindar, dari pahitnya cinta. Namun ku kini begini, biar ku terima sakit demi jalani cinta.

Tidak masalah kisah cintaku berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir? Bahkan ini belum di mulai. Dan mungkin tak akan dimulai.

.

.

_**Kyuhyun**_

_**Sungmin hyung, aku sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Dan kau tidak membukanya. Kau malah menyuruh Eunhyuk hyung untuk berbohong padaku. Apa mau mu? Jika kau tidak ingin berbicara lagi padaku, baiklah. Aku tidak masalah. Mulai sekarang urus urusan mu sendiri.**_

_**.**_

Ku baca sekali lagi pesan yang ia kirim padaku. Akan kah ini bisa berubah. Berubah menjadi sebuah ucapan manis perpisahan. Sebuah ucapan yang manis kala aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Waktu yang mungkin belum tentu mempertemukan kita kembali. Mempertemukan kita di ruang yang sama seperti hampir 7 tahun yang lalu.

Ku pegang erat dada ku yang telah tersemat sebuah lencana. Hati ini memang sakit. Tapi bisakah aku sanggup menangis didepan semua orang. Menangis dan mengatakan hatiku sakit karena cinta yang tak terbalas ini? Menangis dan meraung karena cinta yang salah ini?

.

'_**Apa mau mu? Jika kau tidak ingin berbicara lagi padaku, baiklah. Aku tidak masalah. Mulai sekarang urus urusan mu sendiri.'**_

Cinta tak mungkin berhenti, secepat saat aku jatuh hati. Jatuhkan hatiku kepadamu, sehingga hidupku pun berarti. Cinta tak mudah berganti, tak mudah berganti jadi benci. Walau kini aku harus pergi tuk sembuhkan hati.

Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mengandung kepahitan. Tidak kah kau melihat arti dibalik senyumanku?

Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Kyu. Semoga kau bahagia. Hiduplah dengan baik.

**SUNGMIN'S POV END**

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

* * *

Sudah hampir satu bulan Sungmin menjalani pelatihannya di Pohang, bersama kesatuannya **Detasemen Jala Mengkara.** Sungmin begitu mengagumkan. Meskipun Sungmin tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal berbau militer sebelumnya, tetapi karena keuletan dan kecekatannya, ia mampu bersaing dengan prajurit-prajurit lainnya, bahkan dengan bintara yang sudah tergabung di kesatuan itu. Karena itu, symbol itu telah berubah. Dipundaknya kini tersemat 2 batang berbentuk V berwarna kuning, menandakan dia telah berubah pangkat dari prajurit dua (prada) menjadi sersan satu.

Dimana keberadaan pers saat ini? Mungkin keberuntungan sangat mencintai Sungmin. SM tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang wajib militer anak asuhnya. Begitupun dengan para prajurit yang ada di Pohang. Kurangnya alat elektronik didaerah itu sedikit banyak tidak mampu menjelaskan siapa Sersan Lee sebenarnya. Satu-dua orang yang yakin mengenali Sungmin yang merupakan seorang idol terkenal. Keyakinan itu sangat besar kala sang sersan tidak sengaja menebar aegyo yang memikat untuk mereka ketika sedang memerintah. Meskipun Sungmin sudah sangat berusaha keras untuk bersikap sekarisma mungkin.

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"Sersan Lee" panggil seorang Laksamana muda pada Sungmin.

"Hormat! Laksamana, Sersan Lee menghadap" jawab Sungmin.

"Sersan Lee, maaf harus mengatakan ini. Tetapi anda harus melakukannya. Pergilah kemarkas angkatan darat. Temui Jendral Han disana. Berikan surat ini. Dan, ini surat perintah untukmu, baca lah terlebih dahulu" perintah sang Laksamana.

Mendapati perintah dari atasannya, Sungmin segera membuka Surat perintah itu dan membacanya. Sungmin terkejut dan menatap tidak percaya pada atasannya itu.

"Maaf saya lancang Laksamana, bagaimana bisa saya—"

"Kemampuan anda Sersan yang membuat itu semua. Dan saya harus mengatakan ini perintah. Bawa pasukanmu bersamamu, dan segeralah pergi"

"Siap Laksamana"

Sungmin pergi tanpa kata lagi. Terlalu banyak masalah yang masih berkecamuk didalam pikirannya, dan sekarang akan kah itu bertambah dan mungkinkah lebih rumit?

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin*****

**.**

**.**

"Hyungggggg….Kami pulang!" teriak sang eternal magnae

"Ya! Wookie, kau berisik" Jawab Kangin.

"Ya! Hyung…kau tidak merindukanku? Heoh…? Heoh?" goda Ryeowook dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya bergantian.

"Heoh, Kyuhyun-ah…mengapa kau ada disini? Tidak langsung ke bawah, eoh? Yesungie saja tidak mampir ke dorm lagi, kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Kangin yang sedikit khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

Kekhawatiran itu ada saat Kangin melihat Kyuhyun begitu terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Kyuhyun seharusnya ada di dorm bawah langsung beristrahat, bukan mengikuti Ryeowook yang naik ke dorm atas.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa Sungmin hyung ada dibawah?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Kangin dengan cepat.

"Heoh? Bagaimana kau bisa menjawab secepat itu? Darimana kau tahu ia tidak ada dibawah. Lagipula, sepertinya ia juga tidak siaran lagi di SUKIRA, bisa pergi kemana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun memberondong.

"Sebaiknya, kau ku antar kebawah. Kau terlihat kelelahan. Kajja"

Kangin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Kangin akan menjawab tidak ada, karena ia tahu seminggu setelah keberangkatan Sungmin ke Pohang, Sungmin Wajib Militer. Eunhyuk mengatakan Sungmin telah wajib militer tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Dan informasi yang diberikan Eunhyuk pun membuahkan hasil sebuah pukulan diperutnya oleh Kangin.

Kangin terus membawa Kyuhyun dengan rangkulannya meskipun Kyuhyun menolak untuk turun ke dorm bawah.

"Kalau begitu katakan kemana Sungmin hyung pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia ditempat orangtuanya. Kini ia tinggal bersama orangtuanya." Jawab Kangin saat mereka berdua ada didalam lift.

"Geojitmal…Jangan berbohong,hyung…"

Tingg…

.

.

.

BUGH!

"KAU BRENGSEK, LEE HYUK JAE! Ini kah kerjaan mu setelah menjadi leader Super Junior?"

Suara itu sangat keras hingga dari pintu depan Lift yang baru terbuka pun, Kyuhyun dan Kangin bisa mendengarnya.

"Leeteuk Hyung, jangan seperti ini~~~"

Leeteuk Hyung?

Kangin dan Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika juga mendengar nama Leeteuk disebut-sebut dalam pertengkaran itu.

Kyuhyun dan Kangin terkejut melihat keadaan di dorm bawah itu. Mereka melihat sang Leader yang masih menggunakan seragam tentara mengamuk diruangan itu. Segera saja, Kangin menutup pintu depan dorm itu agar tak ada seorang pun lagi yang mendengar 'pertengkaran' yang terjadi.

"Leeteuk Hyung, jangan seperti ini~~~kami mohon" Donghae menahan tubuh Leeteuk saat kepalan tangan itu telah mendarat di wajah Eunhyuk.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA BENAR SUPER JUNIOR HANCUR! KAU DENGAN ITU, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Hyung, aku sudah berusaha keras. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan, untuk itu aku juga akan pergi. Ini sebagai pertanggungjawaban ku" Jawab Eunhyuk yang menangis dan menahan sakit dibagian pipinya.

"KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA? KEMBALI…AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Leeteuk terus meronta dalam rangkulan Donghae.

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi DISINI!" Ucap Kangin lantang karena tidak seharusnya ada pertengkaran di tubuh Super Junior.

"Leeteuk hyung, mengapa kau ada disini" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih bingung mengenai keberadaan Leeteuk di luar markas ketentaraannya terlebih ini bukan hari libur.

"Kim Young Woon! KAU…KAU, tidak bisakah kau menjaga adik-adikmu, eoh?" kini kemarahan Leeteuk beralih ke Kangin. Sebagai salah satu orang yang tertua disana, Kangin bertanggung jawab penuh atas Super Junior.

Lama Kangin menatap mata Leeteuk, mencoba mencari tentang kejadian apa yang membuat sang angel marah begitu besar pada Eunhyuk. Saat mata itu masih bertemu, Kangin kemudian menyadari apa yang terjadi dan kemudian melepas genggaman tangan Leeteuk yang menarik erat kerah kemejanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung. Aku mengetahuinya setelah seminggu ia pergi." Jawab Kangin.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi didepan matanya. Seminggu setelah kepergiannya? Kepergian siapa?

"Dan, kau hyung…dari mana kau tahu kabar itu? Kami sudah sekuat tenaga menutupinya." Tambah Kangin

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

" Prajurit Park, neo yogi? Kau disini…? Sejak kapan? Apa musikalmu sudah selesai?" tanya seorang prajurit pada prajurit lainnya.

"Ah, ne Sang Chu hyung…" jawab Leeteuk menyapa Lee Sang chu, teman satu baraknya.

"Kami hanya diberikan waktu istrahat dan melapor ke barak sebentar, kemudian akan kembali lagi ke musical. Tapi, aku lelah…."

"Ya! Jung Soo-ya…" panggil seorang prajurit lagi pada Leeteuk, Lee Hyun.

"Wae, Hyun-ah?" jawab Leeteuk.

"Adikmu, di Super Junior. Lee Sungmin, benarkan?" tanya Lee Hyun.

"Ne, Wae?"

"Apakah dia Wajib militernya bersama dengan mu?" tanya Lee Hyun lagi.

"Anio…yang kini wajib militer adalah aku dan Heechul." Jawab Leeteuk

"Geotjimal…aku barusan melihatnya." Kata Lee Hyun.

"Kau, salah lihat Hyun." Ucap Leeteuk santai.

"Ah Chinca…tidak mungkin aku salah lihat. Hanya dia idol yang pernah ku lihat begitu cuteness, mana mungkin aku bisa salah lihat. Bahkan dengan seragam angkatan lautnya, aegyonya masih memancar"

"Eoh? Dimana kau melihatnya? Angkatan Laut?" tanya Leeteuk kembali.

"Ne, para prajurit terbaik disetiap angkatan sedang dikumpulkan untuk membahas tentang uji nuklir yang dilakukan oleh Korea utara sekarang. Dan para prajurit itu akan dikirim ke perbatasan untuk berjaga-jaga" terang Lee Hyun.

.

.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Leeteuk kemudian berlari ketempat yang Lee Hyun tunjuk dimana pria itu melihat Sungmin. Dalam hati Leeteuk terus berdoa agar itu bukan Sungmin, adiknya di Super Junior. Berdoa untuk kebohongan Sungmin wajib militer, terutama terlebih berdoa agar Sungmin tidak ditugaskan menjaga perbatasan. Meskipun seketika, tubuh itu lemah tak berdaya melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Para Jendral dari angkatan darat, Laksamana dari angkatan laut dan Marsekal dari angkatan udara sedang melantik dan memberi surat tugas untuk para prajurit yang akan pergi ke perbatasan.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Dan kau tahu, Kangin-ah…aku dengar Korea Utara akan benar-benar meluncurkan nuklirnya. DAN KAU TAHU APA ITU ARTINYA KANGIN-AH!" teriak Leeteuk.

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

"Geotjimal….GEOTJIMAL! Jangan lanjutkan lagi, Leeteuk hyung…tadi Kangin hyung bilang Sungmin Hyung ada dirumah orangtuanya! Jangan BERBOHONGGGGG!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Ya! Eunhyuk hyung…katakan apa yang terjadi. Saat aku pergi Sungmin Hyung masih disini, aku melihat Paman Lee menjemputnya saat itu" Kyuhyun melangkah cepat dan mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar membawa sebuah koper digenggaman nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Eunhyuk-ah? Untuk apa koper-koper itu" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah sedikit tenang.

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun Erat.

"Saat itu, sebulan yang lalu kau melihatnya. Ia dijemput Lee Ahjussi untuk dibawa ke Pohang, ia pelatihan di angkatan laut.—

Dan, aku juga akan wajib militer, Leeteuk hyung. Aku akan pergi, karena aku sudah mendaftar diangkatan udara. Aku begitu menyayangi Sungmin hyung…ia pergi, begitupun aku. –"

"Apa maksud mu menyayanginya….AKU YANG MENCINTAINYA! Kau tidak berhak sedikitpun—"

"KYUHYUN-AH" Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"LEE SUNGMINNNNNN….. KAU BRENGKSEKKKK!" teriak Sungmin.

* * *

_**Breaking News.**_

_Kedutaan AS akan mengirimkan angkatan laut AS untuk melakukan pelatihan bersama dengan Negara Korea Selatan._

_Saat ini PBB terus menegur Korea Utara untuk berhenti melakukan uji Nuklir ._

_SBS News akan kembali satu jam lagi. Selamat siang._

Suara dari announcer dari televisi itu menggema bersamaan dengan teriakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

TING~~~~~~~~

Tiba-tiba semua orang diruangan itu fokus pada sebuah benda flat itu, tv. Suara berbentuk sirine itu, ditayangkan jika ada peringatan yang bahaya ataupun memperihatinkan.

.

.

_**Breaking News.**_

_Kapal berkode 101IMSL tenggelam dilautan perbatasan. Kesatuan yang sedang beroperasi diperkirakan dari __**Detasemen Jala Mengkara. **__Belum diketahui berapa banyak awak kapal yang berada didalamnya. Namun, dipastikan sersan yang membawa pasukan itu bernama, Lee Sungmin. Yang diperkirakan merupakan member dari Grup Super Junior yang menjalani wajib militer._

"**Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Bangun! Kyuhyun-ah! Cho Kyuhyun!"**

.

.

*****The Wars Begin - TBC*****

**.**

**.**

_**NEXT CHAP**_

"Eunhyuk-ah, jika suatu saat diantara kita berdua ada yang meninggal, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ya! Hyung…jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh"

**ooOooOoo**

"Shindong-ah, terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku, seumur hidupku. Bahkan sampai nafas ini tidak lagi berhembus, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku"

"Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh, Min"

**ooOooOoo**

**FROM : SUNGMIN HYUNG.**

Kyuhyun-ah, Cho Kyuhyun. Hiduplah dengan baik, berbahagialah. Dimanapun aku berada, aku akan mendoakanmu untuk selalu bahagia.

**ooOooOoo**

Sepertinya, para pembaca sudah kehilangan moodnya membaca FF saya. Mianhae ne… mungkin, chap besok kita tampilkan Kyuhyun POV.

Oya, kemarin ada yang nanyak bener Kyuhyun dibilang Gay pas di Radio Star? di Radio Star eps brp...

Radio Star Eps 309. Bald Guest.

Semua dialog yang ada di FF saia kemarin, diambil dari dialog di radio Star itu.  
Kebenaranya? ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : The Wars Begin**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin**

** - Cho Kyuhyun **

** - Lee Hyuk Jae**

** - Shin Dong Hee**

**Other Cast : - Park Jung Soo**

** - Kim Heechul**

** - Kim Jong Woon**

** - Kim Young Woon**

** - Lee Dong Hae**

** - Choi Siwon**

** - Kim Ryeowook**

**Backsound : **

**Super Junior KRY + Sungmin – Sad Fate (Original Singer : Nami)**

**MBlaQ – It's War **

**SPICA – Painkiller **

**Summary :**

"_cinta tak mungkin berhenti, secepat saat aku jatuh hati. Jatuhkan hatiku kepadamu, sehingga hidupku pun berarti. Cinta tak mudah berganti, tak mudah berganti jadi benci. Walau kini aku harus pergi tuk sembuhkan hati. – imSMl"_

_**PREVIOUS PART **_

_**Breaking News.**_

_Kedutaan AS akan mengirimkan angkatan laut AS untuk melakukan pelatihan bersama dengan Negara Korea Selatan._

_Saat ini PBB terus menegur Korea Utara untuk berhenti melakukan uji Nuklir ._

_SBS News akan kembali satu jam lagi. Selamat siang._

_Suara dari announcer dari televisi itu menggema bersamaan dengan teriakan Kyuhyun._

_TING~~~~~~~~_

_Tiba-tiba semua orang diruangan itu fokus pada sebuah benda flat itu, tv. Suara berbentuk sirine itu, ditayangkan jika ada peringatan yang bahaya ataupun memperihatinkan._

_**Breaking News.**_

_Kapal berkode 101IMSL tenggelam dilautan perbatasan. Kesatuan yang sedang beroperasi diperkirakan dari __**Detasemen Jala Mengkara. **__Belum diketahui berapa banyak awak kapal yang berada didalamnya. Namun, dipastikan sersan yang membawa pasukan itu bernama, Lee Sungmin. Yang diperkirakan merupakan member dari Grup Super Junior yang menjalani wajib militer._

"_**Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Bangun! Kyuhyun-ah! Cho Kyuhyun!"**_

_._

.

_**PREVIOUS PART END**_

* * *

*****The Wars Begin *****

***LOST STORY***

" Annyong, Sersan Lee"

"Oh, annyongasseo Laksamana Yoon. Ada apa Laksamana ke sini" ucap Sungmin pada atasannya yang berkunjung diluar jam pelatihan ketentaraan.

"Kau sedang apa, Min?" tanya Laksamana muda itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit bingung dan terkejut mendengar ucapan dari atasannya. Pasalnya, walaupun kini mereka tidak berada di jam pelatihan ketentaraan, sedikit kurang baik seorang prajurit memanggil prajuritnya dengan nama. Apalagi ini seorang atasan yang sudah mengenal tata aturan di sini. Mungkin lain halnya dengan prajurit yang sudah mengenal dekat prajurit lainnya.

"Oh, tidak ada Laksamana Yoon. Aku baru saja melakukan sambungan telepon dengan keluargaku dan mengirim pesan pada teman-temanku."

"Oh, jadi apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Laksamana Yoon lagi.

"Oh, tidak sama sekali Laksamana. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa tujuan Laksamana datang ke sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat mu saja" jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung di tenda itu. Sungmin kini sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Laksamana muda itu pun sibuk dengan kegiatannya, memandangi Sungmin. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari kedua bibir namja muda itu. Sungmin mulai sedikit risih dengan tatapan mata yang seakan menghujam tepat di jantungnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk permisi dan keluar, setidaknya bermain dengan prajurit lain bisa menghindarinya dari tatapan Laksamana muda itu.

"Ah, Joesonghamnida Laksamana, jika Laksamana tidak ada tujuan ke sini, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan menemui prajurit lain, bermain bersama mereka."

Jangan salahkan ibu Sungmin yang mengandungnya. Apapun gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Sungmin, begitu membuat semua orang merasa beruntung karena bisa menikmatinya. Termasuk Laksamana muda ini, yang merasa permintaan Sungmin itu adalah rengekan manja yang begitu manis, didukung dengan mimik muka Sungmin yang begitu menggemaskan dan mata yang begitu berbinar.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersama prajurit-prajurit rendah itu, Sungmin-ah? Lebih baik kau ada disini, bersamaku. Dan satu lagi, lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung, agar lebih terlihat dekat"

Laksamana muda itu mulai beranjak dari tempat yang sebelumnya ia duduki ke sisi Sungmin. Laksamana itu mulai mendekat hingga kini mereka sudah duduk bersisian.

Sungmin merasa ada keanehan dengan atasannya ini. Mulai dari mengatakan kata kotor untuk prajurit-prajurit itu, memintanya untuk dipanggil dengan Hyung, dan kini duduk disisinya dan berusaha menggapai tangannya.

"Ehm, apa yang Laksamana lakukan?" Sungmin menolak genggaman tangan Laksamana muda itu.

"Sungmin-ah…kau sangat manis" ucap Laksamana Yoon menggoda.

"Ah, Gamsahamnida Laksamana Yoon" Jawab Sungmin.

"Sssttt…jangan panggil Laksamana lagi, panggil Hyung." Laksamana itu menghentikan ucapan Sungmin dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sungmin.

"Lak—Laksamana, i—ni tidak benar" ucap Sungmin terbata.

Laksamana muda itu mulai menelusuri bibir Sungmin dengan jari tangan kirinya. Dan tangan kanannya mulai menggapai pinggang Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ahhhh…Kita sama. Kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Laksamana itu.

"Aa—pa maksud Laksamana?" Sungmin belum menunjukan pergerakan yang lebih meskipun kegiatan Laksamana itu masih berlangsung. Sungmin hanya sedikit merenggangkan badannya kala tubuhnya mulai ditarik lebih mendekat ke tubuh Laksamana muda itu.

"Aku tahu kau Gay…dan aku menyukaimu"

Kini Sungmin mengerti dengan kondisinya. Dia bukan pria yang rendah. Sekalipun Sungmin menyukai pria, tapi yang ia sukai dan ia cintai adalah hanya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak berniat berpetualang dengan pria lain, apalagi dengan atasannya.

"Maaf Laksama Yoon Ji Hae, saya tidak tertarik dengan anda. Jikapun anda tahu saya ini Gay, anda juga seharusnya tahu jika saya tidak tertarik dengan pria seperti anda." Bagaimanapun posisi Sungmin diketentaraan ini, Sungmin harus berani menegakkan kebenaran. Ia sudah hampir dilecehkan di baraknya sendiri. Dan sebagai pria ia harus tegas dan berani.

"Tsk. Baiklah Sungmin-ah…aku pergi" Laksamana itu bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan tenda Sungmin.

**ooOOoo**

"Jendral Han, aku akan mengirimkan para wajib militer untuk melakukan pelatihan dengan ketentaraan militer AS" ucap Laksamana Yoon di sambungan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa melakukan itu Laksmana Yoon, pemerintahan kita tidak mengizinkan itu. Mereka hanya melakukan wajib militer bukan pelatihan ketentaraan yang dilakukan oleh angkatan yang sebenarnya"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur Jendral Han, besok mereka akan datang ke tempatmu"

.

..

…

" Hei, sabotase kapal _101IMSL, _bocorkan tangki minyaknya…Ne, lakukan dengan benar"

**ooOOoo**

***LOST STORY END***

* * *

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Bangun! Kyuhyun-ah! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kelima member Super Junior itu panik mendapati adik bungsu mereka terjatuh pingsan, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk serta Donghae.

"Kyu…Bangun Kyu! Kyuhyun-ah" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pipi berkulit pucat itu. Eunhyuk mencoba membenarkan posisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh pingsan dipelukannya.

"Shindong-ah, siapkan mobil. Hae-ya…telepon Cho Ahjussi. Kangin-ah, ayo bantu Eunhyuk. Kita akan membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Aku takut penyakit Pneumothoraxnya akan muncul tiba-tiba karena mendengar berita ini" ujar Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kau kembalilah ke barakmu. Biar kami yang akan menangani Kyuhyun" ucap Kangin yang telah membawa Kyuhyun dipundaknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan kalian seperti ini, Sungmin belum diketahui keberadaannya. Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini. KALIAN GILA HAH!" teriak Leeteuk yang merasa ia diusir oleh adik-adiknya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, Hyung…setidaknya kau tidak boleh mangkir dari tugasmu. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun aman bersama kami. Kau bisa memantau berita tentang Sungmin hyung dari barakmu, kau juga mungkin saja bisa membantu melakukan pencarian Sungmin hyung" tambah Eunhyuk.

Tidak ada kata lagi yang diucapkan Leeteuk, adik-adiknya benar. Setidaknya ketentaraan darat akan diperlukan untuk mencari keberadaan tentara yang hilang.

.

.

.

Mereka semua pergi. Kyuhyun sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pertolongan pertama pun dilakukan segera oleh tim medis, dan benar, Akibat berita yang begitu mengejutkannya, paru-paru Kyuhyun menjadi sulit menangkap udara.

"Kyuhyun-ssi harus dijaga dengan baik, tidak ada yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan, hanya saja ini seperti dari dirinya sendiri mengapa ia belum sadarkan diri" ucap salah seorang dokter pada Tuan Cho yang didengar oleh member Super Junior.

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Tuan Cho.

"Begini pak, setiap manusia selalu punya cara sendiri untuk hidup meskipun dia sedang mengidap penyakit kronis. Namun, jika manusia itu sendiri tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup, meskipun ia hanya mengidap influenza, bisa saja ia tidak akan hidup lagi." Terang dokter itu.

"Apa mungkin maksud dokter…"

"Iya pak, Kyuhyun-ssi tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Ia memaksakan fungsi otaknya untuk tidak sadarkan diri"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun Babo! Bangun…! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Donghae yang mendengar perkataan dokter.

"Hae..." Eunhyuk mencoba menahan tubuh Donghae yang ingin mengamuk.

"Apakah Uri Kyuhyun tidak akan sadar, dokter" seru Tuan Cho lemas. Ini kali kedua Tuan Cho dihadapkan dengan kehidupan putra bungsunya.

"Semuanya itu tergantung semangat hidup putra anda Pak Cho, Joesonghamnida. Saya permisi dulu."

Dokter itu meninggalkan kamar pasien. Keluarga Cho sangat sedih mendengar berita anaknya kini sedang bermain-main lagi dengan maut. Tapi yang menyedihkan lagi, itu adalah kehendak dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

.

.

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

Mereka yang ada disana masih setia menjaga Kyuhyun, belum ada salah satu dari mereka berniat meninggalkannya. Kangin menghidupkan televisi yang ada dikamar itu, setidaknya ada seorang lagi yang sangat ia khawatirkan keselamatannya, adiknya…Sungmin.

* * *

_**Berita Terkini.**_

** Selamat siang, kami akan mengabarkan kabar terkini mengenai tenggelamnya kapal 101IMSL dilautan perbatasan.**

**Beberapa awak kapal telah kembali dengan selamat menggunakan kapal sekoci, awak kapal yang selamat itu adalah Kim Junsu, Ok Taecyeon, Jang Wooyoung, Lee Junho, Hwang Chansung, Jo Kwon, Im Seulong, Jung Jin Woon, Kwon Ji Young, Kang Daesung, Choi Seung Hyung, Dong Young Bae, Lee Seung Hyun, Jung Yonghwa, Lee Hongki. Kita dengar wawancara langsung dari para prajurit itu :**

* * *

**ooOOoo**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya sang wartawan.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba kami kehabisan bahan bakar ditengah laut. Dan kemudian kapal mulai miring. Ketika kami melihat ke lantai bawah, semuanya sudah dipenuhi oleh air" ujar Kim Junsu

"Ne, kemudian Sersan Lee menyuruh kami menurunkan sekoci, karena sekoci yang kami punya hanya mampu menampung 15 orang, Sersan Lee kemudian memerintahkan kami untuk pergi duluan menggunakan sekoci itu" lanjut Hwang Chansung.

"Apakah yang anda maksud Sersan Lee adalah Lee Sungmin Super Junior?" tanya sang wartawan lagi.

"Benar" jawab mereka serempak.

"Ada berapa banyak lagi awak kapal yang tertinggal disana." Tanya sang wartawan lagi.

"Kami tidak tahu pasti, sebelum kami pergi, masih ada kira-kira 9 orang lagi disana termasuk Sersan Lee. Tapi sesaat sebelum kami pergi, Sersan Lee juga memerintahkan prajurit yang tersisa menggunakan pelampung dan berenang kedaratan. Tapi sialnya, pelampung yang kami bawa juga hanya 7, kami tidak tahu mengapa bisa tidak ada persiapan seperti itu. Jadi Sersan Lee menyuruh ketujuh orang itu dan berenang mengikuti kami menuju daratan. Kami harap mereka akan segera berada didaratan" jawab Lee Junho.

"Jadi hanya tersisa Lee Sungmin dan seorang awak kapal?"

Mereka semua mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan.

**ooOOoo**

Keluarga Cho dan Super Junior menangis mendengar wawancara yang mereka lihat di televisi itu. Nyonya Cho melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Aneh rasanya melihat anaknya tidak mempunyai semangat hidup, meskipun sepertinya ia tahu alasan mengapa anaknya tidak kunjung sadar.

Eunhyuk kembali merutuki dirinya yang membiarkan Sungmin untuk pergi wajib militer. Ia seharusnya tahu dengan keadaan Hyung kesayangannya itu. Apapun yang Sungmin lakukan, ia akan mementingkan orang lain lebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

**ooOOoo**

**Saat mendengar cerita tentang awak kapal 101IMSL, kami segera meminta konfirmasi mengenai ikut sertanya Lee Sungmin pada kecelakaan ini. Bos SM yang coba kami temui dikantornya, menolak memberi keterangan mengenai Lee Sungmin yang menjalani wajib militer. Seluruh wartawan dikota ini tidak ada yang tahu seorang Sungmin Super Junior tengah menjalani wajib militer. Ratusan hingga ribuan fans Super Junior yang menamai diri mereka E.L.F pun berbondong-bondong mendatangi kantor SM, meminta kejelasan tentang idola mereka yang wajib militer.**

**Kami juga mencoba mendatangi kediaman keluarga Lee dan Super Junior. Namun kami juga tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Seluruh member Super Junior sepertinya menghilang begitupun keluarga mereka.**

**Demikian berita untuk siang ini. Selamat Siang.**

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Eunhyuk-ah…batalkan surat pengajuan wajib militermu" kata Shindong memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa,Hyung…" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Jangan keras kepala, Eunhyuk-ah. Semuanya demi kebaikan kita. Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja. Kau dengar?"

Super Junior masih berdiam diri memandangi Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menatap intens Kyuhyun sambil mengingat ucapan terakhir yang Kyuhyun katakan sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ooOoo KYUHYUN DREAM STORY ooOoo**

Aku tidak percaya ini. Sungmin pergi dariku, selamanya. Tidak. Tidak, ini hanya kebohongan. Ini hanya candaan. Tidak mungkin Sungmin Hyung mati. Tidak boleh. Aku belum mengatakan aku mencintainya. Dia belum tahu jika aku mencintainya. Dia tidak boleh Mati!

Aku mencintainya, sangat. Aku tahu apa yang ku rasakan ini salah. Tapi tidak, cinta tidak ada yang salah.

**GENERAL POV**

Kyuhyun seperti berjalan di sebuah padang rumput. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa henti menjauhi sebuah pintu ber warna putih, awal ia berjalan. Tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke pintu itu, ia semakin merasa mendapat dorongan untuk menjauhi pintu itu hingga seseorang menghentikannya.

"Hei…" teriak seseorang sedikit samar ditelinga Kyuhyun

"Jangan memanggilku atau pun menyuruhku untuk kembali ke pintu itu. Aku tidak mau" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau tidak kembali. Di balik pintu itu banyak orang menunggu mu" teriak samar itu lagi.

"Tetapi orang yang ku cintai tidak ada disana, mungkin orang yang ku cintai ada didepan sana menungguku" jawab Kyuhyun.

Lama suara teriakan samar itu tidak terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun pun berbalik menghadap pintu itu. Ia melihat sudah cukup jauh ia berjalan menjauhi pintu itu. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya kesekeliling pada rumput itu. Ia melihat ada seseorang berbaju putih sedang duduk bersila membelakanginya, dan memandangi langit. Kyuhyun berjalan kesana mendapati orang itu dan ia terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Sungmin Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun dan hendak memeluk Sungmin, tapi gagal. Kyuhyun menembus Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyu" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun ikut duduk disisi Sungmin.

"Kembalilah ke pintu itu, temui keluargamu dan kembalilah menjadi magnae Super Junior" ucap Sungmin.

"Apa dengan kembali ke pintu itu kau juga akan ada disana?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari samping.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun. Ia begitu merindukan wajah tampan yang sudah 1 bulan ia tidak lihat.

"Tapi aku tidak akan kembali Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin dan kembali memandang langit.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan kembali" jawab Kyuhyun mantab.

"Mana bisa begitu!" seru Sungmin meninggi.

"Jika kau ingin aku kembali, kau juga harus kembali" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali Kyuhyun-ah…tapi kau bisa"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa kembali?"

"Orang yang ku cintai, tidak mencintaiku" jawab Sungmin.

"Aku pun begitu. Orang yang ku cintai tidak akan ada lagi disisiku, buat apa aku kembali…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" lirih Sungmin

"Orang yang ku cintai tidak akan pernah lagi bisa ku temui. Dan orang yang kau cintai tidak mencintaimu, setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat dirinya hidup dengan baik. Kau lebih beralasan untuk kembali daripada aku" terang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyu…apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untukmu. Aku meninggalkan pintu itu dan mereka yang ada disana hanya untukmu. Dan aku akan pergi kemanapun kau pergi sekarang, hanya untukmu. Apakah itu berarti aku tidak mencintaimu?" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang.

"Tapi kau bukan Gay seperti ku. Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan mencintaiku, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Aku memang bukan Gay. Tapi aku mencintaimu…"

"Kyu…"

"Dengar Ming, aku bukan Gay. Aku tidak mencintai laki-laki seperti yang Hong Seok Cheon lakukan. Tapi aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu. Tapi jika dengan mencintai mu aku disebut Gay, aku tidak masalah. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Ming, aku mencintaimu." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu berarti kau juga disebut Gay, Kyu…"

"Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki Ming, aku mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku laki-laki, Babo! Apa kau tidak lihat? Hah?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata mengintimidasi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, bisakah kau membuktikannya? Buka baju mu itu…perlihatkan kalau kau laki-laki" jawab Kyuhyun dalam canda.

"Isss…Kyuhyun Babo!"

.

.

.

Lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam di rerumputan itu. Menikmati semilir angin yang begitu menyejukan raga hingga hati mereka.

"Sungmin Hyung…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang lekat mata Sungmin dan mengarah ke seragam yang Sungmin gunakan.

"Untuk menghancurkan perasaan ini, mungkin maju ke medan perang adalah cara yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan" jawab Sungmin yang sadar dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jika begitu, kematianmu juga cara terbaik yang bisa membawaku bunuh diri" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…kau belum mati dan tidak akan mati" jawab Sungmin.

"Akan segera …"

"Tidak, karena aku tidak mengizinkan kau mati sekarang" jawab Sungmin dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, menatap lekat matanya.

"Aku tidak mau hidup jika kau tidak hidup…" ucap Kyuhyun final.

**GENERAL POV END**

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini dokter…nafasnya semakin memendek. Pasokan udara di paru-parunya semakin sedikit" ujar seorang Suster panik mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang meminta tolong.

Eunhyuk panik kala melihat Kyuhyun sesak nafas dan meronta.

"Pasang oksigen" jawab sang dokter.

..

…

"Ada apa dengan anak saya dokter?" tanya Tuan Cho.

"Maaf pak, seperti yang saya bilang, Kyuhyun-ssi memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan kini dia berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri" jawab Sang dokter.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kangin tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin anda bisa bertanya pada Kyuhyun-ssi jika ia sanggup bertahan"

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

**GENERAL POV**

"Apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu sana? Berisik sekali" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Itu karena kau, bodoh. Cepat kembali ke sana, dan hiduplah berbahagia" ucap Sungmin mulai sedikit panik. Ia tahu dengan pasti apa dibalik pintu itu, Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk mati.

"Tidak akan, Ming. Tidak jika kau juga tidak kembali" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

.

.

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin semakin panik. Suara dibalik pintu itu semakin mengerikan. Tangis dan teriakan seakan bersahutan mendominasi suara yang beredar. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan lemah dan penuh pengharapan. Berharap orang yang ia cintai ini hidup dan bahagia.

"Aku juga akan kembali" ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

"Aku tidak mempercayainya" jawab Kyuhyun

"Ya! Babo…mengapa kau tidak percaya! Aku akan kembali!" teriak Sungmin.

"Kau seperti berbohong. Mata mu menyiratkan begitu" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya mengintimidasi mata Sungmin yang masih terlihat panik. Sungmin tahu apa yang kini dihadapinya. Waktu. Waktu untuk sebuah kehidupan. Ataupun waktu untuk sebuah kematian.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kyuhyun-ah…percaya padaku. Kembalilah. Kau bisa mempercayaiku dengan memegang ucapan cintaku. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kita bahagia. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memisahkan kita" jawab Sungmin mantab.

Kyuhyun mulai menimbang nimbang perkataan Sungmin. Dan kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi menjauhi Sungmin.

"Jika aku belum mati sekarang, secepatnya aku akan mati dengan cara lain jika kau tidak kembali kepadaku. Kau dengar…!"

**GENERAL POV END**

**ooOoo KYUHYUN DREAM STORY END ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah…Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah sadar nak? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Si bodoh ini, hampir saja membuatku mati jantungan"

"Dia bukan hanya bodoh, Eunhyuk-ah. Dia Idiot"

Suara-suara perihatin beraroma caci maki menusuk indera pendengaran Kyuhyun saat ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, ada ibu, ayah, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong berdiri membentuk satu lingkaran dengan dirinya sebagai center.

Kyuhyun terus mencari keberadaan sosok itu. Seorang yang ia temui di alam mimpinya. Sungmin. Lee Sungmin.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar sudah menjadi idiot sepertinya, lihat saja cara dia memandang kita" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang idiot, monkey" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Carantah….uri Kyunie kembali! Tapi juga kembali dengan lidah tajamnya" seru Eunhyuk girang namun sedetik kemudian lemah.

Melihat tatapan kosong dan kesedihan serta keputus harapan (?) yang terpancar dari mata putra bungsunya, Nyonya Cho mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan. Kyuhyun bangun dengan tidak melihat Sungmin.

"Sungminnie ada disini, Kyuhyun-ah" kata Nyonya Cho.

Mendengar nama Sungmin, mata Kyuhyun memandang semangat pada ibunya.

"Dia ada dibalik bilik itu" tunjuk Nyonya Cho pada satu tirai putih yang tertutup.

Shindong kemudian membuka tirai itu. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat seseorang disana. Namun seketika kembali menjadi sedih. Adanya perubahan dari binar mata itu juga dirasakan oleh Nyonya Cho.

"Ia hanya lemah karena kelelahan berenang menuju daratan. Dan oksigen itu dipasang agar ia bisa bernafas karena ada air yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Nyonya Cho.

"Eomma, bisakah aku menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tahu dirinya masih lemah, oleh karena itu ia berujar demikian agar ibunya mengerti untuk membantunya menuju Sungmin.

"Dari sini kau kan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Kyu…"kata Eunhyuk.

"Diam kau monyet!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Carantah…uri Kyunie sudah kembali!" seru Donghae menirukan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan mendekatkan tempat tidur kalian, bahkan mungkin menyatukannya. Apa kau senang? Tapi kau harus bersabar, kita panggil dokter dulu untuk memeriksa keadaanmu" kata Shindong memberi solusi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Kyuhyun masih menatap intens pria yang ada disampingnya. Tidak peduli dengan infuse yang ada dilengan nya, ia menopangkan tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya dan melihat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meminta orangtuanya untuk pulang dan istrahat. Meyakinkan mereka, jika Kyuhyun telah sembuh dan tidak perlu di jaga. Namun orangtua Kyuhyun masih cemas, oleh karena itu Tuan dan Nyonya Cho meminta Super Junior untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Malang untuk Duo EunHae yang harus bekerja malam ini menjaga bayi besar itu dan juga Sungmin. Hanya saja, Duo EunHae sedang pergi keluar mencari makan malam mereka.

"Eughhhh" suara erangan yang terdengar samar karena tertutupi masker oksigen. Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Tubuh itu masih kaku. Matanya mulai membuka dan membiasakan dari remang-remang lampu kamar itu. Kamar? Sungmin bingung, mengapa ia bisa ada dikamar? Bukankah dia sedang ada ditengah lautan?

Sungmin berusaha bangkit namun gagal. Kepalanya hampir terantuk jika saja tangan berselang itu tidak menghalaunya.

Merasakan itu Sungmin dengan segera menoleh kekiri dan mendapati Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Kyu…" ucap Sungmin samar. Ia kemudian akan melepas masker oksigennya jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mencegahnya.

"Jika kau melepas itu, maka kau tidak akan bernafas. Jika kau tidak bisa bernafas maka aku juga akan memaksakan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak bernafas" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia berusaha mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami. Mulai dari Bocornya tangki kapalnya, perjuangannya ke daratan hingga padang rumput itu.

Sungmin masih diam hingga ia tersadar karena Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya namun dari balik masker oksigen itu.

"Jika kau sembuh, aku akan menciummu tepat disitu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin sadar, semua hal di padang rumput itu. Dimana ia memberitahu perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan begitupun Kyuhyun yang mengatakan mencintainya adalah sebuah kenyataan namun di dimensi yang berbeda.

"Saranghae…Sungmin-ah"

*****The Wars Begin - TBC *****

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Ehmm, Masih ada kah yang belum mengenal saya? Apakah saya pernah bikin cerita Sad Ending? Kenapa pada bilang Sungmin, mati keh? Kenapa pada ketakutan…hadech mbak mbak…piye toch. Saya pulak yang diancem digorok kalau sampai Sungmin mati. Wahhh….para pembaca keturunan suku barbar ya?**

**Khan saya sebelum2 nya selalu bilang, Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**Oya, Kemarin ada yang bilang terinspirasi karena Nuklir nya Korut. Sedikit banyak sich iya…tapi karena saya tidak mau ada perang beneran disini apalagi abang adek kayak Korsel Korut ini. Jadi kisahnya kita ganti dikit. Sukak adanya Laksamana Yoon?**


	7. Chapter 6 ENDING

**Title : The Wars Begin**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin**

** - Cho Kyuhyun **

** - Lee Hyuk Jae**

** - Shin Dong Hee**

**Other Cast : - Park Jung Soo**

** - Kim Heechul**

** - Kim Jong Woon**

** - Kim Young Woon**

** - Lee Dong Hae**

** - Choi Siwon**

** - Kim Ryeowook**

**Backsound : **

**Super Junior KRY + Sungmin – Sad Fate (Original Singer : Nami)**

**MBlaQ – It's War **

**SPICA – Painkiller **

**Summary :**

"_cinta tak mungkin berhenti, secepat saat aku jatuh hati. Jatuhkan hatiku kepadamu, sehingga hidupku pun berarti. Cinta tak mudah berganti, tak mudah berganti jadi benci. Walau kini aku harus pergi tuk sembuhkan hati. – imSMl"_

_**PREVIOUS PART**_

_Malam itu Kyuhyun masih menatap intens pria yang ada disampingnya. Tidak peduli dengan infuse yang ada dilengan nya, ia menopangkan tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya dan melihat Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun meminta orangtuanya untuk pulang dan istrahat. Meyakinkan mereka, jika Kyuhyun telah sembuh dan tidak perlu di jaga. Namun orangtua Kyuhyun masih cemas, oleh karena itu Tuan dan Nyonya Cho meminta Super Junior untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Malang untuk Duo EunHae yang harus bekerja malam ini menjaga bayi besar itu dan juga Sungmin. Hanya saja, Duo EunHae sedang pergi keluar mencari makan malam mereka._

"_Eughhhh" suara erangan yang terdengar samar karena tertutupi masker oksigen. Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk sadar dari tidur panjangnya. _

_Tubuh itu masih kaku. Matanya mulai membuka dan membiasakan dari remang-remang lampu kamar itu. Kamar? Sungmin bingung, mengapa ia bisa ada dikamar? Bukankah dia sedang ada ditengah lautan? _

_Sungmin berusaha bangkit namun gagal. Kepalanya hampir terantuk jika saja tangan berselang itu tidak menghalaunya._

_Merasakan itu Sungmin dengan segera menoleh kekiri dan mendapati Kyuhyun disampingnya._

"_Kyu…" ucap Sungmin samar. Ia kemudian akan melepas masker oksigennya jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mencegahnya._

"_Jika kau melepas itu, maka kau tidak akan bernafas. Jika kau tidak bisa bernafas maka aku juga akan memaksakan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak bernafas" ucap Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin terdiam. Dia berusaha mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami. Mulai dari Bocornya tangki kapalnya, perjuangannya ke daratan hingga padang rumput itu._

_Sungmin masih diam hingga ia tersadar karena Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya namun dari balik masker oksigen itu._

"_Jika kau sembuh, aku akan menciummu tepat disitu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bibir Sungmin._

_Sungmin sadar, semua hal di padang rumput itu. Dimana ia memberitahu perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan begitupun Kyuhyun yang mengatakan mencintainya adalah sebuah kenyataan namun di dimensi yang berbeda._

"_Saranghae…Sungmin-ah"_

_**PREVIOUS PART END**_

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

*****LOST STORY*****

"Sersan Lee, kita kehabisan bahan bakar sepertinya kapal kita akan tenggelam" ucap Prada (Prajurit dua) Junho.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami belum tahu sersan" ucap Prada Junho lagi.

"Segera lihat apa yang terjadi. Laporkan segera" ucap Sungmin.

"Siap sersan"

Kapal bernomor 101IMSL itu berhenti mendadak saat berada ditengah lautan. Sungmin yang menjadi ketua komando di kapal itu, mengharuskan dirinya bertindak cepat untuk mengatasi masalah yang ada.

"Lapor Sersan. Tangki minyak kita bocor, dan dek bawah sudah penuh dengan air Sersan. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya prajurit pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir sangat keras bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi dan wajah salah satu prajuritnya mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang lalu.

"Lee Sungmin, kau telah berani menolak Laksamana Yoon. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab dengan kehidupanmu selanjutnya"

"Turunkan sekoci itu, dan beberapa orang dari kalian, pergilah. Sesampainya kalian didaratan, mintalah bantuan pada penduduk setempat" ucap Sungmin tanpa melepas tatapannya.

"Tapi Sersan, kapal ini akan segera tenggelam. Kami tidak yakin akan bisa sampai daratan dengan cepat" ucap Prada Junho.

"Lakukan segera" perintah Sungmin.

"Siap Sersan" peraturan yang mengharuskan selalu melakukan perintah atasan menjadi alasan mengapa prajurit itu melakukan apa yang Sungmin perintahkan. Walaupun mereka tahu, jika sebagian dari mereka akan tewas tenggelam.

"Biarkan prajurit muda yang menuju daratan" perintah Sungmin lagi.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

15 belas prajurit mampu ditampung oleh kapal sekoci itu. Masih ada 9 orang lagi yang tertinggal dikapal ini.

"Sersan, kami menemukan 7 pelampung" ucap salah seorang Prajurit.

"Kenakan itu pada prajurit yang tersisa dan berenanglah bersama dengan kapal sekoci itu" perintah Sungmin lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan sersan?"

"Aku akan menunggu kalian disini bersama Prajurit Park. Pergilah segera dan jangan melihat kebelakang jika kalian berenang nantinya" ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi sersan…"

"Laksanakan segera. Dan~~~ jika aku memiliki kesalahan pada kalian semua, aku minta maaf. Sekarang pergilah" Ucap Sungmin masih dengan suaranya yang lantang. Tanpa ada sedikitpun ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Walaupun jauh didalam hatinya, Sungmin sangat takut. Ia takut meninggalkan semua ini. Meninggalkan keluarganya, adiknya, Super Junior dan DIA.

"Siap"

Ketujuh prajurit satu (pratu) itu berenang mengikuti sekoci yang telah berjalan sebelumnya. Meninggalkan seorang Sungmin dan seorang prajurit yang Sungmin minta untuk menemaninya.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengorbankan orang lain untuk membunuhku bahkan mengorbankan dirimu" ucap Sungmin saat keheningan itu berlangsung.

Kapal besar itu mulai 'berenang' kedalam laut. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga terlihat lantai 2 kabin kapal sudah penuh dengan air.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang namun seseorang itu tidak mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sersan?" tanya prajurit itu.

DEG

Sungmin tidak tahu. Sungmin tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan pada prajurit yang bertanya pada atasannya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang atasan karena tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan bawahannya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Haruskah ia menjawab, lari dan menghindar seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Pergi wajib militer karena menghindari orang yang tidak mencintainya sedangkan dirinya tahu dengan pasti seberapa dalam dirinya mencintai orang itu.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang sangat dalam, namun seseorang itu memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain yang ia cintai, apa yang akan kau lakukan sersan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin masih diam. Pergi dan menghindar memang bukanlah jawabannya, tapi ia melakukannya. Demi kebaikan. Walau kini ia tahu, kebaikan semu. Kebaikan untuk siapa yang ia perjuangkan itu? Kebaikan untuk dirinya sendiri, bukankah itu disebut egois.

"Aku mencintai Laksamana Yoon, Sersan Lee. Tapi dia menyukaimu. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk membunuhmu sebagai pembuktian aku mencintainya, melakukan semua yang membuat ia bahagia. Hahahaha…cinta beginilah cinta deritanya tidak pernah berakhir. Hahahaha" lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin masih diam.

"Tapi kini aku sadar, Hyung. Setidaknya berkorban untuk cinta bukanlah melakukan kebodohan. Kau tahu hyung, aku yang menaruh 7 pelampung itu agar kau bisa selamat. Setidaknya akan ada 2 prajurit yang mati dilautan ini, dan ku pastikan salah satunya adalah aku dan seorang lagi yang telah kau suruh pergi dengan sekoci itu. Dan aku tahu, kau menyembunyikan satu pelampung personalmu dan segera memberikan itu padaku untuk mengikuti yang lain, aku benarkan?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap prajurit itu, bagaimana ia bisa tahu.

"Walaupun hanya beberapa saat kita bersama, aku seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk mengetahui sifatmu, Sungmin Hyung. Kau selalu saja mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang lain seperti prajurit tadi. Aku tidak yakin kau tidak tahu siapa lagi yang berniat membunuhmu. Itu sebabnya kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal, karena kau melihat aku lebih bisa berenang daripada bocah itu. Aku benar lagi kan?"

"Jaebum-ah…pergilah. Berenanglah kedaratan dan hiduplah berbahagia. Kau benar, berkorban untuk cinta bukan berarti melakukan kebodohan. Hiduplah dengan baik." Ucap Sungmin setelah lama berdiam diri.

"Jika kau sudah didaratan, katakan pada Laksamana Yoon aku memaafkannya. Katakan kau mencintainya. Pergilah" Lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"Itu sama artinya aku yang hidup dan kau yang mati Hyung. Dan itu juga sama dengan dosaku tidak terampuni" ucap Jaebum.

"Prajurit Park, berdiri" perintah Sungmin.

Naluri ketentaraan itu pun muncul. Jaebum segera berdiri saat Sungmin memerintahnya.

"Siap sersan"

"Hahahahah, bahkan dari tadi kau memanggilku Hyung, mengapa sekarang berubah lagi. Cha, ini. Hiduplah bahagia. Buatlah dirimu sendiri bahagia. Katakan pada Laksamana Yoon kau mencintainya. Dan jangan lupa, nonton konser Super Junior ya. Katakan pada mereka jika aku mencintai mereka semua" Sungmin berdiri dan memasangkan pelampung personal yang ia punya ketubuh Jaebum. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaebum kelautan dan kembali duduk menyendiri di kapal yang akan tenggelam itu.

"Jaebum benar, berkorban dengan cinta bukan berarti melakukan kebodohan. Hah~~~"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menuju anjungan. Setidaknya mati dengan cara yang lebih lambat pikirnya. Sampai di anjungan, Sungmin melihat ada sebuah papan sepanjang 1 meter. Sungmin duduk menyandar pada dinding anjungan itu dan menatap papan itu lekat.

— "_Jika kau mencintai seseorang namun seseorang itu tidak mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sersan?"—_

Kata-kata dari Jaebum berputar dipikiran Sungmin. Jika mencintai seseorang namun dia tidak mencintaimu, apa yang akan dilakukan.

— "_Jika kau mencintai seseorang namun seseorang itu tidak mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sersan?"—_

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

_I'll be closer to the one who took your heart_

_I just want to confess_

_I just wanted to be loved_

_All things I've wanted and hoped for_

_Do you have a wish, yeah_

_Tell me, ever more_

_One-sided love, yeah_

_This isn't right_

_You got to have me_

_Everything in the world_

_Will help_

_If you so desire for it_

_(Super Junior – Sapphire Blue)_

"BERJUANG!"

"Benar…aku harus berjuang mendapatkannya. Banyak hal tidak didapat karena anugerah, tapi perjuangan. Sesuatu yang didapat dengan perjuangan adalah sesuatu yang paling istimewa dan berharga. BERJUANG! Cho Kyuhyun! SARANGHAEEEE!"

*****LOST STORY END*****

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membuka matanya meskipun ia masih sangat lelah. Tubuhnya seakan remuk dan membawa jiwanya untuk terus tertidur. Namun satu hal yang membuat ia harus bangun adalah saat ia merasa ditatap begitu intens seakan menembus jantung dan ingin mencabut nyawanya.

"Eughhhh" Sungmin mengerang pelan karena hidung dan mulutnya tertutupi dengan oksigen. Sungmin masih berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk melihat sekitar walaupun terus raga itu memanggil jiwanya untuk harus terlelap lagi. Raga itu masih belum sanggup untuk beradaptasi dengan pergerakan.

Namun pikiran Sungmin masih terus memaksa raga itu untuk bangun karena menyadari satu hal. Sungmin sedang ada didalam kamar. Sungmin harus bangkit dari sini karena ia tahu, ia sebelumnya ada ditengah lautan.

Namun bukanya kesadaran yang ia dapat, Sungmin mendapati pusing mendera kepalanya, bahkan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh walaupun gagal. Merasakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kepalanya, ia menoleh kekiri melihat apa yang menghalangi kepalanya untuk mencium sandaran kasur itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" ucapnya. Namun ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti tidak mendengarnya, dan dengan begitu, Sungmin berniat melepas masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Jika kau melepas itu, maka kau tidak akan bernafas. Jika kau tidak bisa bernafas maka aku juga akan memaksakan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak bernafas" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia berusaha mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami. Mulai dari Bocornya tangki kapalnya, pembicaraannya dengan Jaebum, perjuangannya ke daratan hingga padang rumput itu.

Sungmin terus berpikir sampai Kyuhyun menyadarkannya dengan menghalangi kegiatannya melihat kelangit-langit dan mengecup bibirnya dari luar masker itu.

"Jika kau sembuh, aku akan menciummu tepat disitu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin sadar, semua hal di padang rumput itu. Dimana ia memberitahu perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan begitupun Kyuhyun yang mengatakan mencintainya adalah sebuah kenyataan namun di dimensi yang berbeda.

"Saranghae…Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin diam dan terus memandang lekat mata Kyuhyun. Begitupun Kyuhyun terus memandang lekat Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan membelai wajah Kyuhyun, memastikan apakah benar Kyuhyun berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Terima kasih telah ikut kembali Sungmin-ah. Jika kau tidak kembali, aku akan bunuh diri" Kyuhyun berujar tanpa terganggu dengan tangan Sungmin yang terus mengitari wajahnya.

"Aku hanya mengantar Kyu, tidak kembali seka…"

Tangan itu terkulai lemas dengan menutupnya mata itu. Kyuhyun kaget bukan main dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tangan yang baru saja membelai wajahnya kini terkulai lemas dan mata yang menatapnya kasih kini tertutup rapat.

"Hyung…Sungmin hyung…Hyung, bangun hyung! Hyung…! Sungmin Hyung bangun! Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun-ah"

Duo Eunhae kembali setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Mereka berlari kencang dari koridor rumah sakit itu saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun berteriak kencang.

"Hyung…Panggil Dokter Hyung! Cepat Hyung! Aku tidak mau Sungmin Hyung pergi lagi"

Duo EunHae pun berlari mencari pertolongan, memanggil dokter dan suster yang bisa mereka jangkau dengan waktu cepat tanpa peduli dokter apa yang mereka panggil.

Keluarga Lee yang seperti merasa keanehan akan terjadi, datang ke rumah sakit sesaat setelah mereka ada dirumah untuk istrahat. Dan mereka juga kaget melihat banyak orang berlarian di koridor rumah sakit itu. Mereka panik karena semua orang berlari menuju ruangan anaknya yang sedang di inap.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

"Eunhyuk-ah…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nyonya Lee yang melihat kepanikan di mata Eunhyuk.

"Ahjumma, aku juga belum tahu apa yang terjadi. Tadi Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama Sungmin Hyung. Kami langsung berlari mencari dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin Hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Katakan pada ahjumma" Nyonya Lee bertanya membrutal dan mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk mendengar nama anaknya.

"Tenanglah ahjumma, kita dengar apa yang dokter bilang"

"Eomma kajja, kita lihat Sungmin hyung" ucap Sungjin

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengan anak saya dokter?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, dia tertidur Tuan Lee." Ucap Dokter itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin Hyung sedang tidur…mengapa kau berteriak-teriak tadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Tadi dia sadar Hyung, dan kemudian langsung menutup mata. A—ku aaaku, takut dia akan mati Hyung~~~" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Ya, sudahlah…yang penting tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin." Ucap Tuan Lee menasihati.

"Tapi ahjussi, mengapa kalian kerumah sakit lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tadi ahjumma mu merasakan sesuatu sehingga kami memutuskan untuk kerumah sakit, dan ternyata sesuatu itu adalah kesadaran Sungmin meskipun ia tertidur lagi sekarang." Jawab Tuan Lee.

"Benar tuan Lee, tapi sepertinya tubuh Sungmin begitu lelah hingga ia harus tertidur begini. Tapi, sepertinya tuan Lee. Kita harus memindahkan Sungmin keruangan yang lebih privasi lagi agar ia tidak terganggu" ucap dokter itu yang melirik kearah Kyuhyun

"Andwae…biarkan Sungmin hyung bersamaku disini" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun…kau tidak kasihan dengan Sungmin Hyung. Biarkan ia istrahat dulu jangan kau ganggu" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya hyung!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…ahjussi mohon. Lagipula kau masih bisa melihat Sungmin kan, berkunjung ke tempatnya" mohon Tuan Lee.

"Ne, ahjussi. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh. Aku akan menjaga Sungmin Hyung" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hei, anak bodoh! Kau masih lemah. Jangan main-main lagi. Istrahatlah, kami akan memindahkan Sungmin Hyung" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tidak hyung, aku sudah sembuh. Aku akan meminta eomma untuk mengeluarkanku, aku akan menjaga Sungmin hyung"

"Yaishh…nampeundo!"

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

Waktu 7 hari mungkin dirasa cukup untuk Kyuhyun menunggu mata itu terbuka. Ia mulai tidak sabar menanti bunny eyes itu untuk terbuka. Seminggu sudah ia menunggui Sungmin dengan harapan mata itu akan melihat dirinya pertama kali saat terbuka.

"Hyung…Sungmin hyung…bangunlah. Mengapa kau tidur terus. Aku ada disini bukan dimimpimu. Apa yang kau mimpikan, apakah begitu indah? Apakah begitu menarik dibanding dengan ku? Atau disana ada laki-laki lain? Hyung…bangunlah jebal"

"Hyung…kau tahu, aku begitu bahagai saat tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Walaupun itu saat aku sedang bermimpi, tapi aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku seperti katamu"

"Hyung…kau tahu, mencintaimu begitu membuatku tersiksa. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai Hyung ku sendiri."

"Hyung…bangunlah. Dirumah sakit ini banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menggodaku. Hyung…bangun, bantu aku menyingkirkan mereka. Bantu aku membuktikan kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu kau. Hyung…"

"Sungmin…. Sungmin-ah….Lee Sungmin…."

"SungminSungminSungminSungmin Sungmin"

"Hyung….bangunlah, kau kan benci sekali mendengar aku memanggil hanya namamu saja"

"Hyung~~~~" Kyuhyun menunduk menyandarkan seluruh beban kepalanya di tangannya. Ia menyerah, terlalu lelah untuk membangunkan Sungmin.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

"Kau berisik sekali Cho Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat mendengar suara itu. Sungminnya telah bangun dan Kyuhyunlah orang pertama yang ia lihat.

"Hyung…Hyung…kau sudah bangun? Hyungiiieeee~~~~~" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin begitu erat.

"K—Kau membuatku—u ses—ak nafas bodohh—hh "

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku bodoh!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang diinginkan Cho bodoh ini, mengapa ia begitu marah.

"Panggil aku dengan Chagiya~~~~" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"MWO?"

Mulut yang tidak tertutup masker oksigen itu menjadi alasan kencangnya suara yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, hyung…Kau mencintaiku kan…" pernyataan Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk malu mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin sibodoh Cho itu mengatakan hal yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang disaat baru beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sadar dari 'koma'nya. Apa Cho itu mau membuat dirinya mati lagi?

"Ka—Kau, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, itu kenyataan. Kau mencintaiku…dan A—aku juga men—cintaimu hyung" Suara yang terkesan menggoda dan menantang tadi telah menguap menjadi kegugupan kala Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata cinta pada Sungmin.

"Kyu~~~~"

"Ne, aku mencintaimu, Sungmin hyung dan tolong katakan jika kau benar ada didalam mimpiku waktu itu. Kau yang menyuruhku kembali karena kau juga mencintaiku. Aku menuntut janjimu sekarang Hyung. Kau berjanji kita akan bersatu dan tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita. Kau berjanji itu Hyung…dan sebagai pria kau harus menepati janjimu"

"Kyu…"

"Ne, Hyung…"

"Kemarikan bibirmu…"

"Mwo?" teriak Kyuhyun kaget mendengar permintaan Sungmin.

"Iya, kemarikan bibirmu, aku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang untuk mengambilnya. Kau berisik sekali." Ucap Sungmin.

"Tidak akan hyung…" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Sungmin kaget dengan balasan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Apakah Kyuhyun masih jijik dengan dirinya yang Gay. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mencium dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya mencintainya sebagai hyung? Sungmin menoleh menjauhi tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan bibirku padamu. Itu berarti kau akan membekapnya dan aku tidak bisa lagi mengucapkan terus."

"ma—maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jika aku memberikan bibirku, aku tidak yakin bisa menghentikannya nanti. Jika memelukmu saja sudah membuatmu sesak nafas, apalagi aku menciummu. Persiapkan saja bibirmu itu nanti setelah kau sudah sembuh betul. Tapi yang harus kau tahu saat ini, aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin begitu malu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia membalikan badannya dan tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tersenyum. Tidak menanggapi kelakuan Sungmin yang memunggunginya.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kini berjalan menelusuri rerumputan hijau menuju kesatuannya. Seminggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sungmin kembali ke kesatuannya di Pohang. Kembalinya Sungmin ke kesatuan _**Detasemen Jala Mengkara **_membuat seluruh kementerian ketahanan dan keamanan begitu mengagumi sosok Sungmin. Sosok Sungmin begitu sportif.

Kementerian ketahanan dan keamanan Korea telah menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi pada tenggelamnya kapal 101IMSL dan hal itu murni 100% sabotase dari pihak angkatan laut yang dipimpin oleh Laksamana Yoon namun hal itu tidak diungkap ke public untuk menjaga nama baik angkatan Laut Korea.

Sebagai seorang yang hanya mengikuti wajib militer, Sungmin seharusnya tidak mengikuti pelatihan militer AS-Korea itu yang harusnya dilakukan oleh tentara sesungguhnya. Sebagai permintaan maaf dari badan Kementerian Ketahanan dan keamanan Korea, Sungmin dibebas tugaskan dari wajib militernya, namun Sungmin menolak. Ia mengatakan jika hal itu bukanlah tindakan yang benar yang harus diambil pemerintah jika melakukan kesalahan.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sungmin membuat semua petinggi angkatan Laut itu harus mengangkat hormat padanya, namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Dia membenci bahkan mengutuknya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Cha, Sungmin hyung…kita sudah sampai di rumah sayang" Kyuhyun terus mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sungmin memasuki dorm Super Junior itu.

Sungmin begitu senang mendengar ia akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Sungmin juga begitu senang dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kini Kyuhyun selalu ada disampingnya menemaninya dan juga mencintainya.

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap keatas melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun bingung melihat Sungmin. Apakah ia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, chagi…" ucap Kyuhyun yang menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin.

CUP.

Sungmin mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun lembut, mengantarkan pesan begitu ia berterima kasih dan mencintai pria ini.

"Gomapta…" ucap Sungmin.

"Untuk…?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mencintaiku…" jawab Sungmin.

"Mencintaimu adalah tugasku. Dan jangan biarkan orang lain mengemban tugas ini, arachi?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau egois…mengapa orang lain tidak boleh mencintaiku? Aku perlu banyak cinta…dari orangtuaku, Sungjin, member, ELF juga…"

"Tidak boleh, mereka hanya boleh menyayangimu. Yang boleh mencintaimu hanya aku, cinta yang kau dapat juga harus hanya dari aku. Kau mengerti Hyung…?"

"Ne…aku tahu. Kini aku begitu bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang sangat posesif." Balas Sungmin kesal, pouty bibir.

"Dan, tolong Mr. Chu…jangan kerucutkan bibirmu lagi. Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau ada orang yang menatap ingin pada bibirmu itu. Tolong mulai sekarang kendalikan kebiasaan aegyo mu itu. Kau hanya boleh menunjukan aegyo mu hanya padaku."

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu…Aku juga tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Aishhhh….kita masuk saja"

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

"Kyu ada tamu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat begitu banyak sepatu berbaris di pintu depan dorm mereka.

"Molla, Hyung…ayo kita kedalam"

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

"Ah, Sungmin Hyung…" panggil Eunhyuk.

Semua orang yang bertamu saat itu menoleh kala mendengar nama orang yang mereka tunggu disebut. Sungmin terkejut melihat orang-orang yang berkunjung melihatnya. Disana ada menteri ketahanan dan keamanan Korea, Perwira tinggi, juga Laksamana Yoon.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Kyuhyun-ah…kalian masuk kedalam kamar dulu. Ada hal yang perlu Hyung bicarakan dengan bapak menteri" ucap Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Sungmin. Satu hal yang ia tangkap dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Sungmin, 'hyung' dan itu berarti ada yang ia tutupi, sembunyikan atau lainnya.

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, bawa Kyuhyun kedalam. Hyung ingin berbicara dengan bapak menteri".

Tanpa diperintah lagi, Eunhyuk menarik Kyuhyun yang terkesan tidak menginginkan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Sersan Lee, bagaimana keadaan anda" tanya menteri ketahanan dan keamanan Korea itu.

"Saya baik-baik saja pak, hanya saja membutuhkan banyak istrahat. Jadi apa maksud kedatangan bapak-bapak sekalian datang kesini" tanya Sungmin.

"Begini, Sersan— kali ini perwira tinggi itu, Laksamana Kang, berbicara menjelaskan duduk persoalan kedatangan mereka ke kediaman Sungmin.

— Kami sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sersan Lee dan Laksamana Yoon. Prajurit Park yang mengatakannya pada kami. Kami dari angkatan Laut mohon maaf atas sabotase yang hampir merenggut nyawa anda. Oleh karena itu, kami dengan ini membebas tugaskan anda dari wajib militer—"

"Tidak perlu Laksamana Kang…Saya akan mengikuti wajib militer ini sampai akhir, karena itu adalah kewajiban saya sebagai pria dewasa di Korea ini. Mengenai Laksamana Yoon, anggap saja kesalahan kedataan nama, hal itu memungkinkan karena sedikit mustahil bagi seorang wajib militer memiliki pangkat sersan di satu bulan masa tugasnya bukan. Jadi diri saya dianggap tentara sebenarnya" ucap Sungmin dan terus memandang Laksamana Yoon yang menunduk.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

"Hyung…kau dengar, ternyata kapal Sungmin Hyung, di sabotase… Sial" ucap Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Asal aku tahu siapa nama depannya, akan aku cari dan ku bunuh" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, katakan dengan jujur, apa kau menyukai Sungmin hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja bodoh…"

"Oh, Sial…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sial?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Karena kau adalah saiangan terbesarku"

"Kau memang bodoh Kyuhyun-ah"

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

"Terima Kasih Sersan Lee" ucap Laksamana Yoon.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi Sersan Lee. Kami menunggu anda di barak" pamit Laksamana Lee.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar Laksamana dan Menteri."

"Tidak masalah"

Mendengar beberapa orang keluar dari pintu depan, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ingin bergegas keluar dari persembunyian mereka namun urung ketika melihat masih ada seorang lagi yang tertinggal. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kembali mundur namun tidak menutup rapat pintu kamar Eunhyuk, tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah" ujar Laksamana Yoon.

_oOo_

"_Sungmin-ah…?" Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berbisik saling pandang_

_oOo_

"Tidak masalah, Laksamana…setidaknya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang." Jawab Sungmin.

"Mungkin aku sudah dibutakan oleh Cinta" tambah Laksamana Yoon lagi.

_oOo_

"_Cinta…?" Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berbisik saling pandang_

_oOo_

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi Laksamana" balas Sungmin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah~~"kata Laksamana Yoon

_oOo_

"_Laksamana Yoon mencintai Sungmin Hyung…?" Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berbisik saling pandang_

"_Brengsek" teriak Kyuhyun dan keluar dari persembunyiannya._

_oOo_

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

"Oh, Maaf aku mengira sudah tidak ada orang lagi" ucap Kyuhyun tenang setelah keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah lagi Kyu…" ucap Sungmin.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan pengusiran Sungmin.

"Aku, akan pulang Sungmin-ah. Aku akan pindah kesatuan jika kau memintanya. Aku permisi" pamit Laksamana Yoon yang merasa aura gelap melingkupinya.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Hyung akan ke barak lagi setelah sembuh" ucap Sungmin saat tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun menghujamnya, dan tatapan sendu dari Eunhyuk menikamnya.

"Hyung…bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah" ucap Sungmin tersenyum ramah.

"Cih, haruskah kau melakukan ini lagi Lee Sungmin? Masih belum cukupkah yang kita alami, Kyuhyun alami, aku alami selama kau pergi?" tanya Eunhyuk membrutal.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mengamati pembicaraan hyungnya.

Sungmin berpikir keras. Benar apa kata Eunhyuk. Beban didunia ini sepatutnya bukan ia tanggung sendiri dipundaknya, banyak orang yang mau berbagi dengan nya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang menahan airmata dipelupuk mata itu.

"Laksamana tadi menyukaiku, ia yang sabotase kapalku. Mereka meminta maaf dan membebas tugaskanku dari wajib militer untuk menghindari isu ini di angkatan laut. Tapi aku menolak" jawab Sungmin Jujur.

"Karena kau menyukai Laksamana itu…" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Cho Babo…kalau cemburu, bukan sekarang saatnya" kesal Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran Kyu-Hyuk itu, apalagi saat ia mendengar nada cemburu yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha bangkit dari kursi rodanya dan menggapai Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan membuat KyuHyuk terkejut dengan perilaku Sungmin.

"Hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Wae, Eunhyuk-ah..?" tanya Sungmin tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun? Ia masih terkejut dalam ketersipuannya.

"Aish, kalian kelewatan setelah saling jatuh cinta begini. Jangan-jangan kalian akan tidur bersama setelah ini" ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk. Kedua pipi mereka jadi bersemu sangat merah mendengarnya.

"Ya! Eunhyuk hyung…berhenti menonton film yadong!"

…

…

…

**oooOOooo**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan malam itu dengan terus berpelukan. Tidak ada kegiatan lebih yang mereka lakukan. Hanya berpelukan dan mengucap cinta berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung…Jeongmal" ucap Kyuhyun

"Ini sudah ke 101, Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung…saranghae. 102" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Itu ucapan ke 102, dan Ciuman ke 104" balas Sungmin.

"2 Tahun aku tidak akan mengucap cinta ini dan menciummu"

"Ya! Apa kau tidak mau mengunjungi nanti!" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Argh…bagaimana aku mengucapkan cinta dan menciummu jika saat melihatmu aku seperti melihat tentara yang akan menembakku, bukan seorang kelinci manis yang akan tersenyum padaku. Sekarang saja, aku harus menutup mataku untuk melakukannya"

"Ya! Neo…michesso?"

"kekekekeke, Tentu saja aku akan mengunjungimu sayang…kalau bisa setiap hari. Aku bisa gila jika tidak berjumpa denganmu sehari saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar gila, Cho…bagaimana bisa kau pergi Seoul-Pohang setiap hari." Balas Sungmin.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana….! Jika aku tidak melihatmu sehari saja, aku bisa melupakan wajahmu. Terus…nanti aku lupa siapa kau…Terus nanti jika aku lupa aku akan pergi ke gadis lain…teru aku harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun berujar panjang menggoda Sungmin. Namun Sungmin adalah Sungmin, tentu saja tidak akan cemburu dengan hal ke kanakan seperti itu.

"Tidak masalah kau pergi ke gadis lain, setidaknya Laksamana Yoon akan selalu menantiku." Balas Sungmin.

"Ya….Lee Sung Min…"

"Mungkin sedikit menggoda Jaebum, dia akan berbalik mencintaiku."

"Ya!"

"Setidak, saat mereka berendam, pemandangan pria-pria ber abs akan menyegarkan mata"

"Aish! Aku menyerah…"

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

**2 Years Later - (22 months later).**

"Leeteuk Hyung…saat kau keluar kemarin, apakah selama ini? Tapi seperti nya tidak. Ah, kenapa Sungmin hyung lama. Apa mereka akan memperpanjang masa wajib militer Sungmin Hyung. Jadi jika Sungmin hyung masa kerjanya di perpanjang, bagaimana denganku hyung…aku harus menunggu berapa lagi untuk bersama Sungmin Hyung. Aku—"

"Ya!"

"Wae, Leeteuk Hyung~~~~"

"Shikurro! Dari saat di dorm hingga sekarang, kau berisik sekali Kyuhyun-ah! Kita tunggu saja Sungmin keluar! Dan jangan berisik lagi, atau kau ku kembalikan ke seoul"

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk terlihat sedikit bertengkar di pintu depan kesatuan angkatan Laut Korea selatan. Mereka kini berdiri didepan pintu bersama dengan ELF menunggu sang Pangeran Chu keluar dari baraknya.

Lama menunggu, pintu gerbang itu mulai menampakan gelagat untuk terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit gerbang itu menampilkan para prajurit yang bebas tugas dari wajib militernya.

Mata para pengunjung yang dinominasi oleh ELF mulai berkeliaran memperhatikan para tentara yang keluar dari gerbang markas angkatan laut itu. Mencari pangeran aegyo mereka hingga mata itu berhenti saat seseorang itu menebar senyumannya pada semua orang.

"Pil Seung! Teugmu sangsa li Sungmin singoibmibnida"

("Hormat! Sersan Mayor Lee Sungmin melapor")

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya dipelipisnya. Sebentar ia memasang mimik wajah seorang tentara, kemudian ia mengubahnya kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang selalu mengumbar senyum menawan pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Dengan hanya melihat senyumnya, seluruh ELF yang menghadiri pelepasan itu pun itu tersenyum seperti sebuah magnet yang menarik mereka harus ikut tersenyum.

"Ingat Cho babo, kita ada diluar. Perhatikan tingkah lakumu saat mendekati Sungmin" saran sang Leader pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah sangat menggebu ingin memeluk Sungmin.

Seluruh member Super Junior yang datang mulai mendekat kearah Sungmin. Satu per satu dari mereka memeluk Sungmin mengucapkan selamat datang untuk Sungmin.

"Kau kembali Sungmin-ah…" sapa Leeteuk.

"Ne, Hyung…aku tidak akan pergi lagi." Balas Sungmin.

"Bogoshippeo Sungmin-ah…" salam Shindong yang memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Walaupun sekarang aku tenta—ra, tapi tubuhmu masih bisa mere—mukan tubuhku Shindong—ie. Lep—askan sekarang" ucap Sungmin terbata.

"Apakah si bodoh Lee itu benar-benar pergi Donghae-ya?" tanya Sungmin saat Donghae tak kunjung berbicara dalam pelukannya.

"Ne Hyung…hiks…hiks, dia pergi begitu saja. Entah di bumi bagian mana ia terbang sekarang. Hiks…hiks…" ucap Donghae yang menangis dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Si bodoh itu…sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu" Sungmin melepas pelukan Donghae. Kini ia menatap penuh hangat saat magnae itu bergerak mendekatinya.

"Kau datang hanya dengan seikat bunga ini? Sungguh mengecewakan" ucap Sungmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Si Tua itu melarangku melakukan sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, sampai rumah nanti, tolong marahin dia hyung~~~" jawab Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Melihat gelagat dari sang magnae yang tidak akan melepas sang bunny boy, Leeteuk memberi isyarat untuk semua member memeluk Sungmin dan melepas Kyuhyun dari Sungmin.

Leeteuk, Shindong dan Donghae memeluk Sungmin.

"Lepas Sungmin Kyu…banyak kamera yang mengambil foto" ucap Donghae yang berbisik tepat dari belakang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun harus melepas Sungmin bersamaan dengan ketiga hyungnya.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

Kini seluruh member berkumpul di ruang tamu dorm 11 Super Junior. Mereka mengadakan pesta kecil merayakan keluarnya Sungmin dari wajib militernya.

"Mengapa satu pun diantara kalian tidak bisa menghalangi Eunhyuk pergi?" ucap Sungmin yang sedikit kecewa mengetahui adik kesayangannya tidak hadir saat ia keluar wajib militer.

"3 bulan setelah kau kembali ke markas angkatan Laut. Ia pergi ke angkatan Udara. Kami tidak bisa mencegahnya, Sungmin-ah" jawab Shindong.

"hah~~~" helaan nafas berat itu seakan menyadarkan sesuatu yang terus tertanam di otak seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau begitu menginginkan Eunhyuk hyung untuk menjemputmu, Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun aneh. Mengapa Kyuhyun bertanya demikian. Sungmin kemudian bangkit dan menarik Kyuhyun ikut bersamanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Sungmin yang membawa mereka menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan mengajarkan si bodoh ini dulu, Hyungie, saengie…kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya" ucap Sungmin dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah…bogoshipo…" ucap Sungmin yang memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat.

"Aku juga chagiya…"

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak senang" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku hanya merasa, kau hanya menginginkan Eunhyuk Hyung saat kau keluar dari wajib militer"

"Kau tersinggung akan itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak…hanya saja, membuatku seperti tidak berarti dimatamu Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya diri atas cinta Sungmin pada dirinya. Jika sudah ada nama Eunhyuk di lingkungan Sungmin, ia pasti akan mengutamakan Eunhyuk.

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu begitu dalam, tidak mungkin aku melarikan diri untuk wajib militer—

—Dan tidak mungkin aku menembus berkilo kilo meter, berenang menuju daratan saat kapal ku tenggelam. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan, kau tidak berarti bagiku? " balas Sungmin.

"Aku tahu…hanya saja…Mungkin aku banyak teman-temanmu yang dekat dengan mu, tapi dengan Eunhyuk hyung…entahlah"

"Hei…Eunhyuk bisa tersinggung jika ia mendengar itu keluar dari mulut adik tersayangnya."

"Hyung…apa benar kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam memandang mata Sungmin.

"Apa aku perlu tidur dulu denganmu, agar aku membuktikan cintaku?" ucap Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Boleh juga" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ya!"

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda. Ya, aku percaya chagiya…."

"Jadi mulai sekarang jangan ada keraguan diantara kita" nasihat Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang…"

"Nado saranghae, Cho…"

"Kau ingat janjiku waktu kau dirumah sakit kemarin Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yang mana? Kau mau mengejekku, heoh? Ingatanku sudah mulai menghilang seiring bertambahnya umurku"

CUP…

Sungmin kaget. Kyuhyun begitu berani mengecup bibirnya, bahkan kini melumatnya lembut.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung hingga Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandang Sungmin.

"Jika kau sembuh, aku akan menciummu tepat disitu. Kau lupa?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aish…beraninya kau!" ucap Sungmin dengan memukul dada Kyuhyun dan menunduk malu merasakan panas dipipinya.

"Kekekekeke, umur mu boleh bertambah Hyung…tapi wajahmu masih seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Jika tidak karena rambut cepak mu ini, mustahil orang mengira kau baru keluar dari wajib militer"

"Ya! Cho Babo!" Sungmin hendak memukul dada Kyuhyun lagi, namun ditahan kuat oleh tangah Kyuhyun.

"Aish…Jangan memukul kekasihmu lagi. Kau ingin aku mati hah?"

"Memang sebaiknya kau mati Cho"

"Ya! Jika aku mati, apa yang akan terjadi padamu!"

"Tentu saja ikut mati babo! Apalagi…"

"Kekekekek, Kau tidak boleh mati Hyung. Kau harus selalu hidup dan bahagia." Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin menuju tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Kita akan selalu hidup dan bahagia bersama" lanjut Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin Hyung. Sangat mencintaimu"

"Nado, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Bolehkah, aku menciummu Hyung?"

"Jika sekarang aku memperbolehkannya, mungkin ke depan aku akan menyesal karena kapanpun kau akan melakukannya setelah ini. Tapi jika aku tidak memperbolehkannya, percuma. Karena aku sudah tahu dirimu Kyu…kau nampeun namja. Kau akan mencurinya kapanpun kau menginginkannya."

"Kekekekkeke….setidaknya, jika aku minta izin, kau akan membalasku."

CUP.

Bibir itu bertautan lembut membalas satu dengan yang lain. Mengantarkan kehangatan cinta yang begitu membara.

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin *****

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya ingin bersatu karena cinta mereka. Persoalan yang terjadi dan akan terjadi akan mereka lalui bersama

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpisah, ibarat medan perang. Akan banyak yang terluka dan akan banyak yang tersakiti

**.**

**.**

*****The Wars Begin - FIN *****

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Ini cerita ke 9 saya. Saya tidak ingin mengatakan cuti, tapi saya hanya izin untuk tidak menulis cerita dalam waktu yang dekat dan cepat. Saya harus mencari kerja dan itu sangat saya butuhkan sekarang.

Dan buat yang minta dibuatin FF Yaoi, untuk cerita selanjutnya, saya usahakan untuk menulis Yaoi. Karena FF terakhir saya, KBS Hello Counselor itu GS, jadi kali ini Yaoi. Tapi seperti saya bilang, saya izin tidak menulis dalam waktu dekat dan cepat.

Dan maaf buat karakter, Jaebum Oppa. Jay Park orang america, jadi dia tidak wajib militer sama kayak Nichkhun. Namun karena saya sudah tidak punya sosok yang saya kenal lagi, terpaksa lho...^^


End file.
